Hold on
by MellowFUN
Summary: Lisa se pregunta como hubiesen sido las cosas si ella hubiera seguido intentando cambiarlo. Habra que seguir adelante para averiguarlo...podra?. NelsonxLisa ó LisaxNelson.
1. Recordando y una nueva vida

**Los Simpsons son una creación de Matt Groening producido por los estudios Fox.**

* * *

Capitulo1

Tendida sobre su cama miraba el techo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta ahí, aunque sabia que iba a ser imposible. Ella, Lisa Marie Simpson, ahora con catorce años, ganadora de incontables torneos escolares y concursos………estaba volviendo a pasar por una "crisis" que ciertamente nunca le había sido cómoda…..Nelson Muntz, realmente era increíble lo mucho que alguien podía cambiar en un trecho de tiempo…El ya no era lo mismo que había conocido a sus ocho años.

-¡Lisa Baja ya¡El autobús ya esta afuera! – Grito Marge desde la habitual cocina. Se dispuso a bajar lentamente. La verdad es que últimamente pensaba mucho en el y al final terminaba interrogándose sobre como serian las cosas si ella hubiera podido cambiarlo antes. Muy tarde, ahora él tenia a esa Keltie Clamsey. Ese pensamiento retumbaba en su cabeza. Un lapo de Bart la saco de todos sus pensamientos.

-¡Bart!-

-¿Qué? Apúrate noña llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

Subieron al bus, casi había olvidado que ese seria su ultimo año en la escuela, porque la habían ascendido dos años, el próximo año iría a la universidad.

-Oye Lis-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En que piensas?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estas babeando-

Lisa se sorprendió al comprobar que en efecto estaba babeando y apresuro a inventar una excusa.

-En los beneficios que me traerá la universidad-

----------------------------------------En la escuela----------------------

Todo estaba igual que siempre. Sus amigas: Janey, Alex, Allison y una chica nueva de nombre Avril; hablaban de celulares, de estrellas de cine y moda. Ella solo movía la cabeza y miraba, no hablaba mucho, salvo en los trabajos escolares. Una voz la saco nuevamente de todos sus pensamientos.

Una rubia de ojos marrones oscuros le habló suavemente.

-Oye Lisa¿Crees que puedas ir a mi casa hoy? Necesito que me ayudes con ciencias, no quiero reprobar el año por culpa de ese curso. Por favor, eres mi única salvación -

-Claro Avril, no hay problema-

La campana sonó y Lisa, junto con Allison y Avril, entró a la clase de música. El profesor era un viejo serio y bastante bajo de estatura que usaba anteojos y siempre vestía el mismo terno marrón.

-Bien comencemos- dijo mientras tomaba una tiza dibujando el pentagrama. Escribió una canción en la pizarra. – Avril, quiero que toque esto con el piano mientras que los demás tocan la canción que ya hemos practicado-

La clase empezó a practicar mientras que el profesor escribía unas cuantas cosas más en la pizarra.

-Estuvo bien, pero pudo haber estado mejor, así que lo harán otras diez veces más-

La clase protestó, el profesor no tomó importancia y prosiguió

Como sigan quejándose serán cuarenta veces más-. Inmediatamente la clase comenzó a practicar. Allison y Lisa tocaban perfectamente el saxofón, sin ningún error, mientras que Avril tocaba el piano en ciertas partes.

* * *

Dejen Reviews!

Este es uno de los primeros fanfics que escribo. Espero que les guste. En el próximo capitulo descubriremos algo curioso sobre Avril Gracias por leer.


	2. Secretos

**Los Simpsons son una creación de Matt Groening producido por los estudios Fox.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2:

En la casa de Avril------------------------------

-Muy bien, estos libros que tienes de ciencias nos ayudaran a estudiar-

- Muchas gracias por venir Lisa, voy por un poco de agua-

- De acuerdo-

Avril salió del cuarto y Lisa se puso a ojear uno de los libros lentamente, era un buen libro, lleno de explicaciones y de……..Lisa retrocedió las páginas rápidamente, le había parecido ver una foto en una de ellas.

- Im-po-si-ble- Si, había una foto, en la foto solo habían dos personas, un chico y Avril, no era cualquier chico…….era nada más y nada menos que Nelson Muntz…. ¿Acaso Avril…había tenido algo con él?

Se oyeron pasos desde la puerta, no tubo tiempo para cerrar el libro. Lisa miró con la boca abierta a Avril.

- ¿Paso algo?- Preguntó Avril, luego se dio cuenta de lo que Lisa acababa de descubrir.

-¿Avril tú…?-

-Fue durante el verano pasado, no les había dicho nada porque…sabia que no les iba a agradar mucho la idea.

-¡Estuviste con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela! –

- Ya se, ya se….oye no es tan malo como parece-

-Eso ya lo se-

Avril miro curiosa a Lisa

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Si te digo no le vas a decir a nadie? Es algo muy importante para mí-

-Claro, puedes confiar en mi- dijo mientras le daba a Lisa unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego de una hora Lisa le había contado todo a Avril.

-Wau, ósea que tu le distes su primer beso a Nelson Muntz…-

-Sí…pero ahora me arrepiento de no haber seguido intentando….-

-¡Pero si lograsteis algo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí Lisa, aunque sea muy poco el cambio, eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que perdí mi oportunidad….-

Avril se quedó mirando con un dejo de tristeza a Lisa por un par de segundos.

-Será mejor que continuemos estudiando-

-Sí…tienes razón-

----------------------------------------------------Casa de los Simpsons----------------------

Lisa entró a su casa lentamente, nadie la oyó pasar. Homero estaba echado en "su sillón" viendo "su televisión". Marge había salido a comprara y Bart…..sabe dios donde estaba.

Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras ella, pues no deseaba que interrumpieran sus pensamientos por milésima vez. Se tendió sobre su cama mirando al techo, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en lo que recientemente había pasado. Había tomado la el riesgo de dejar su pequeño "drama" en Avril, aunque sabia que ella no lo iba a decir a nadie porque…porque ella también lo había querido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos era de noche. Decidió ir a dar un paseo. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Bart estaba tirado sobre el mueble hablando por teléfono con su novia, Marge estaba cocinando y Homero estaba tirado tomando cerveza mientras veía TV.

¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Marge desde la cocina.

-A dar un paseo-

-No vuelvas tarde-

-De acuerdo mamá-

Tomó su casaca marrón y miro afuera. La noche era tranquila aunque algo nublado…empezó a caminar mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro. Se sentó bajo un árbol mirando hacia abajo ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto? Bueno, no tanto, era pequeñamente feliz al recordar que seguía teniendo un promedio perfecto y las puertas abiertas a las mejores universidades del mundo….aunque no sabia si iba a poder concentrarse; y concentrarse de verdad; si seguía pensando en Nelson. Es decir, rodeada de tanta gente inteligente y de tantas cosas magnificas, como sabía que seria¿Lograría AL FIN borrarlo de su mente¿O tendría que soportarlo por siempre? No iba a poder aguantar tenerlo siempre en su mente, podía terminar loca ó incluso (Y en el peor de los casos) como Homero. Iba a empezar a rezar diario para no terminar así.

-¿Lisa?-

* * *

Continuara

OuO Gracias por el review, perdonen si es poco e incluso si no tiene sentido n.ñ Ando corta de tiempo por culpa de las clases de verano (Quien me mando a jalar dos cursos ¬.¬) Gracias por leer!


	3. No te importo como antes

**Los Simpsons son una creación de Matt Groening producido por los estudios Fox.**

Capitulo 3:

Escuchó una voz, lejana pero familiar. Alzo lentamente la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Un muchacho de pelo marrón claro y ojos azules la miraba fijamente, Nelson Muntz. Ahogo un gritó en su interior.

-¿Nelson¿Qué haces aquí?-

Miro detrás del muchacho.Estaban Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam y Kearney Zzyzwicz. Los tres miraban atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

-Nada ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que estés fuera?-

-Pues si pero….- fue interrumpida por uno de los muchachos que gritó desde atrás.

-¡Oye Nelson, tenemos que ir avanzando!-

-¡Esta bien luego los alcanzo!- Fue entonces cuando noto que los demás chicos que los demás chicos llevaban globos llenos de pintura.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?-

-Porque en realidad estaba buscando una excusa para no ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque entonces tendría que ver a Lilane, y no tengo ganas de ver a esa chica de nuevo-

Lisa sonrió vagamente. Lilane Mcdonand era la ex-novia de Nelson. Al parecer habían peleado por algo……..terrible, y ahora Nelson no quería verla ni en pintura.

- ¿Y Keltie?-

- Castigada por intentar escaparse cuando la castigaron por escaparse-

Si…la verdad es que lo poco que conocía a Keltie Clamsey (Cuando tubo que hacer un trabajo el año pasado con ella) sabia que era al extremo rebelde y no le importaba mucho los castigos que le pusieran. Suponía que esa era una de las muchas razones por las que era……..la novia de Nelson.

-Le dije que no era seguro que se saliera por la ventana de su casa, pero no me hizo caso y termino cayendo encima de una maceta-

Nelson rió ligeramente. Había cambiado mucho últimamente, pero el Ha-Ha, siempre iba a ser el Ha-Ha.

Una chica de pelo rubio claro y ojos celestes se acerco rápidamente por detrás de Nelson, pegándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Nelson, hola Lisa-

Lisa la reconoció inmediatamente, era Keltie Clamsey, que al parecer estaba muy feliz porque se había escapado sin ser atrapada.

-¿Cómo conseguiste salir?- preguntó Nelson

-Mis padres están revisando mi informe de notas. Se van a demorar bastante-

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Keltie- dijo Lisa intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa chica.

-Si, ya no he vuelto a mezclar tantos elementos químicos. No quiero explotar ningún salón de nuevo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Keltie podía ser muy rebelde y muy astuta…pero por alguna razón no notaba el sarcasmo ó mensaje oculto, ó Lisa lo escondía muy bien.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir es tarde-

-Adiós- dijeron los dos chicos a coro.

Lisa se alejo lentamente. La verdad es que se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Keltie……….pues en el fondo deseaba (aunque parezca extraño, ya que era una chica que era muy tranquila que no se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de cosas) ahorcarla o talvez….decapitarla. Voltio ligeramente cuando se había alejado bastante. Se quedo mirando un rato, esos dos se estaban dando un beso, siguió mirando como una masoquista lo que pasaba, luego se dio la vuelta y camino más rápido, le había dolido bastante ver eso, tanto que empezó a avanzar más y más rápido hasta empezar a correr, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Corrió mucho, lo suficiente para alejarse completamente de ese lugar, lo más posible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa entró lo más silenciosamente posible en la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, se había demorado demasiado. Pasó por la sala y entró a la cocina, tenía la boca seca y quería tomar un poco de agua. La luz se encendió repentinamente dejando ver una molesta y preocupada Marge.

-Te dije que no te demoraras Lisa Simpson-

-Lo siento mamá yo……-

-Un momento… ¿Has estado llorando?-

Marge y su típico instinto maternal habían podido notar que algo estaba pasando; Marge cambió su expresión de molesta y preocupada a una totalmente de preocupación. Le ofreció sentarse.

-Dime Lisa ¿Paso algo que no sepa y debería saber?-

-No mamá, solo tonterías mías-

-Lisa sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte y apoyarte, después de todo soy tu madre y siempre lo seré-

-Luego de escuchar el pequeño discurso que Marge le acabada de dar, Lisa habló en un tono muy bajo.

-Mamá….creo que esto lo tengo que resolver por mi misma…pero te prometo que si necesito tu ayuda o apoyo en algo te lo diré enseguida-

-Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte hija, es tarde, creo que deberías ir a dormir-

-Si….hasta mañana mamá-

-Buenas noches Lisa-

Lisa subió las escaleras despacio y se metió en su cuarto, fundiéndose en un nuevo sueño.

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, no se si me demore más o menos esta vez, estoy tratando de esforzarme lo mas posible….creo que la siguiente parte tardara un poquito más, tengo que dar exámenes y estudiar duro para pasarlos ÒuÓ pero prometo que seguiré con esto cuando tenga tiempo. Salu2, dejen reviews


	4. Nuevos amigos y Caos

**Los Simpsons son una creación de Matt Groening producido por los estudios Fox.**

Disculpen por la larga espera n.ñ

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Era tarde y tenia que estudiar para su examen del lunes. Aun teniendo la certeza de que lo iba a aprobar, decidió estudiar todo el fin de semana. Para hacerlo tenia que salir de su casa, ahí no podía concentrarse. Bart estaba escuchando música a todo volumen y sus padres estaban intentando desatorar una puerta de la casa. Además tenía demasiadas distracciones en la mente.

Cogió sus libros y salió de la casa con dirección a la biblioteca. Estaba acostumbrada a estudiar siempre, pero de todas maneras de vez en cuando se preguntaba que se sentiría no-hacer-nada durante un fin de semana, aunque no se atrevería a intentarlo, no después de lo que le paso con el informe del libro _( "Lisa gets an A")_…..o no, eso la llevaba a otra memoria más…

* * *

**En la biblioteca**

La biblioteca estaba semivacía. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del fin de semana en sus casas o con sus amigos. Se sentó en una mesa, _sola_, como siempre, sola con sus libros. Paso un buen rato antes de que notara que mesas más allá, un chico de pelo anaranjado la observaba fijamente. Le resulto algo familiar, pero no lograba recordar exactamente quien era. Pretendió volver a sus libros, cuando notó que el muchacho se estaba acercando.

-Disculpa…- una voz interrumpió la lectura de Lisa, ella lo miro intentando recordar o siquiera tener una idea de quien era -¿De casualidad eres Lisa Simpson?-

-Sí-

-¡Lisa! Soy yo, Colin ¿Me recuerdas?-

Fue entonces cuando logro recordarlo por completo. No lo había visto desde la vez que Homero casi había destruido la ciudad y a todos por completo, de hecho, nunca tubo muy claro el 'porque' de su regreso a Irlanda, solo había sabido que su padre tenía unos negocios pendientes ahí que había olvidado arreglar.

-Colin- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa –Me alegra volver a verte ¿Qué haz hecho todos estos años?-

-Bueno….comenzando con que cree una comunidad en el Internet que defiende el medio ambiente y las especies en peligro de extinción-

-Eso es estupendo, ¿Piensas volver a la escuela?-

-Vuelvo el lunes-

Colin sonrió. Ambos siguieron hablando por un buen rato.

Llego a su casa, todo estaba normal como siempre. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, dejo los libros sobre su escritorio. Su celular sonó inesperadamente.

- ¿Lisa?-

-¿Si?-

-Soy Avril ¿Qué, ya ni te acuerdas de mi?-

-No, no es eso, es que estoy un poco distraída últimamente-

-… ¿Un poco?, Oye, Alex tubo un problema y necesita nuestra ayuda……..ya-

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-Si, se puede decir que si, ven a mi casa te espero afuera-

-Esta bien, estaré hay en un segundo- Lisa soltó un suspiro mientras se preguntaba que clase de EMERGENCIA podría tener Alex ahora, quizás un polo que no iba con una falda…o las puntas del pelo reseco, o cualquier cosa que Alex reconsiderara "emergencia".

Volvió a salir de su casa, las calles estaba llenas de niños que corrían lanzándose cosas. El viejo Flanders estaba sentado en su puerta, orando según le pareció.

Lisa camino hacia la casa de Avril, no estaba muy lejos de la suya. La chica se había sentado afuera en la vereda, tenía el celular en la mano, parecía estar muy preocupada; apenas vio a Lisa la chica se puso de pie de un salto y se le acerco.

-Alex esta en el hospital-

Lisa se sorprendió por la gravedad del asunto -¿Qué le paso?- preguntó, Avril se paso la mano por el pelo antes de proseguir

¿Recuerdas que se quejaba de que le dolía el estomago? Creen que tiene apendicitis- Efectivamente, Lisa recordó a su amiga quejándose numerosas veces de que le dolía el estomago y que si seguía así iba a arrancárselo, pero a pesar de eso, no habían creído que fuera algo grave.

-Vamos- dijo su amiga, ambas chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el hospital de Springfield. Cuando llegaron al hospital encontraron la sala de espera, posiblemente de familiares y amigas de Alex, sentadas en un sillón estaban Allison y Janey, Lisa y Avril se sentaron al lado de estas.

-Si tenia apendicitis- confirmo Allison

-¿Y que tal estaba?- preguntó Lisa

-Con los pelos de punta-

Pasaron horas antes de que saliera un doctor, la señora Whitney se acerco al medico.

-Estará bien, pero estará internada un aproximado de una semana- La señora Whitney abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras del doctor.

-¿Quedarse? ¿AQUÍ? Pero aquí no estará bien atendida ¿Cómo esperan que se recupere así?-

-Créame señora Whitney, el hospital esta en perfecto estado, lo suficiente para atender a su hija- La mujer miro rudamente al doctor e inmediatamente se voltio hacia su marido, esperando su apoyo.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?-

-No, me parece que tiene razon- Ante tal respuesta, la señora Whitney le metió un pequeño golpe con la cartera y se retiro junto a este. Avril le susurró a Lisa.

-Que bueno que este bien ¿verdad?-

-Si, se recuperara del susto con el tiempo-

Avril sonrió y miró hacia el techo

-Sabes conocí a alguien-

Así ¿a quien?-

-A un chico nuevo…nunca lo había visto antes, mmm…no me acuerdo bien su nombre-

-¿Le hablaste?- le preguntó Lisa a Avril, quien tenia una sonrisa triunfadora en su boca

-Si, es…simpático pero un poco raro-

Avril sonrió y dirigió su mirada al techo. Esa chica tenía suerte.

* * *

Llegó el lunes, Lisa se dirigió hacia los casilleros, llevaba con ella una gran cantidad de libros. Había estado buscando a Colin, pero no lo había visto por ninguna parte. Con dificultad abrió el casillero, unos cuantos libros cayeron al suelo. Termino de poner los libros y estuvo apunto de agacharse a recogerlos, pero alguien se los alcanzo.

* * *

_que puedo decir...me gusta el suspenso..._

POR FIN EL CAPITULO 4!!

Y ya estoy haciendo el 5 el colegio a comenzado con fuerza, pero aun así me estoy buscando unos cuantos ratos para escribir. Siento si me demore mucho, es más, quisiera agradecerles por esperar y dejar reviews, muchas gracias OuO ah y también a ti China (mi amiga) si no me hubieras exigido que continuara hubiese olvidado por completo esto, regrese y con fuerza! Dejen sus reviews, en el próximo capitulo les prometo lisxnel .


	5. Día dificil

**Los Simpsons son una creación de Matt Groening producido por los estudios Fox.**

Capitulo 5:

Lisa sonrió suavemente y tomó los libros que le alcanzaba el chico de los ojos azules.

-Gracias Nelson-

-De nada- el chico se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Lisa notó como un papel cayo del bolsillo del muchacho. Con intención de devolver un favor, se agacho y recogió el papel, era un examen de química (_adoro ese curso OuO_) todo arrugado de nota _F._

¡Nelson!- llamó Lisa, el chico voltio y le recibió el papel – Es solo un tonto examen- dijo casi susurrando.

- ¿Tienes problemas con ese curso?- preguntó Lisa. Nelson se detuvo a pensarlo por un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Si, se puede decir que si- Nelson sonrió ligeramente y prosiguió –Hey, Keltie, me ha contado que tú dominas ese curso, quizás algún día podríamos estudiar juntos- Lisa se sonrojo un _poco, _pero disimulo.

-Si podría ser- respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

El chico se dio media vuelta y se alejo lentamente

-Te vez al rato Lisa-

-Aja- susurro la muchacha sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima todavía.

Camino lentamente hacia la salida de la escuela, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa y esos ojos de la cabeza, por mas que lo intentaba no podía, y en su sueño se choco contra una de las puertas, escucho risas detrás de ella, pero no voltio. Afuera de la escuela vio a Keltie Clamsey sentada junto con una amiga, la rubia sonrió y la saludo desde lejos y volvió a la conversación con su amiga.

Era temprano, pero quería llegar rápido a su casa, llevaba un buen tiempo evitando a alguien, pero para su mala suerte no iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, gracias a Bart.

-Hey Lise- llamó Bart, Lisa no voltio, apresuro el paso y intento hacer como si no le hubiese escuchado. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Oye ¿estas sorda o que?-

Lisa voltio rindiéndose en su intento por evitar a su hermano y a……

-Hola Lisa ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-Hola Millhouse- contesto Lisa de mala manera.

Millhouse había cambiado muchísimo, todo había empezado hace unos años atrás, tal vez dos, Millhouse había perdido una apuesta con Bart y fue obligado a integrarse al equipo de fútbol americano. Al comienzo había sido una pesadilla para el esquelético muchacho, pero tras seguir una "dieta" y hacer una serie de ejercicios sacados de un libro extraño, que ahora nunca abandona, la pesadilla se había transformado en el sueño maravilloso del pequeño nerd, haciéndolo creerse superior a quien se le pusiera enfrente, pero aun así…todavía había gente que solía enfrentarlo, no es necesario decir quienes.

-Oye Lisa ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos tu y yo…?.- Millhouse se vio interrumpido por unos silbidos burlones que venían de atrás. El chico se dio la vuelta furioso para encarar a Jimbo, Dolph y Kearney, que ahora reían ante la cara que este tenia.

-Ustedes idiotas dejen ya de reírse o les vuelo los dientes- amenazo Millhouse. Jimbo, sin una pizca de miedo y con cara burlona se le acerco -¿Quién le puede tener miedo a un gorila descerebrado como tu Vanhouten?- los amigos de Jimbo rieron, y hicieron tronar sus puños. Millhouse tampoco tenia miedo, no iba a quedar como un tonto enfrente de Lisa, no de nuevo, se acerco a Jimbo, levanto su puño en el aire, pero este lo retuvo, los amigos de Jimbo saltaron a atacar a Millhouse. Lisa se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, rezaba porque a Nelson no se le ocurriera aparecerse hay.

Bart jalaba a Millhouse intentando separarlo de sus oponentes, todo el mundo estaba mirando la pelea. Una chica se acerco molesta hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hey ustedes, ¡hey! ¡Cara de mono ya déjalo en paz!- grito Keltie Clamsey a Millhouse y empezó a jalar a Jimbo para separarlo de la pelea, sus otros dos amigos seguían siendo atacados y seguían atacando. La muchacha que estaba con ella se acerco también y grito.

-¡Montón de gorilas dejen ya de pegarse!- la otra muchacha ayudo a Keltie y por fin lograron separarlos.

-Les he dicho miles de veces que paren de pegarse con la gente por la primera cosa que pase ¿es tan difícil de entender?- dijo alcanzándole un pañuelo a Jimbo para que se limpiara la cara.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí- dijo Jimbo recibiéndole el pañuelo a la chica –Clamsey ¿Por qué no te vas con Nelson?- Keltie se sonrojo y le metió un mochilazo al muchacho y desapareció entre la gente con su amiga.

Lisa se descubrió la cara cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Avril se las ingenio para alcanzarla y le pregunto.

-Menuda pelea ¿verdad?-

-Si…- respondió Lisa, a quien nunca le habían gustado las peleas. Avril miraba el cielo tranquilamente

-Sabes, me he puesto de acuerdo con el chico que conocí el otro día, nos vamos a ver en el hospital para visitar a Alex ¿Quieres venir?-

-Si, claro-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la tarde-

-¿En el hospital?-

-Si, supongo-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

Las dos muchachas se separaron en un cruce de calles, no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Solo quería llegar y descansar un poco, cosa que no hacia desde hace mucho.

Entro a su casa, Marge anuncio que el almuerzo iba a estar listo dentro de un rato. Lisa simplemente asintió y se encerró en su cuarto, se tiro boca abajo sobre su cama y se puso a pensar en la pelea que había habido hace unos instantes.

En verdad, que vergüenza había tenido, pero a la vez que suerte de que alguien no entrara en esta o estuviera cerca para meterse en ese lió. Millhouse le parecía la cosa más repulsiva del mundo, es más, no entendía como Bart podía ser amigo de ese muchacho. Detestaba las peleas, en serio lo hacia, le ponían los pelos de punta, además de que no le parecía la manera adecuada de resolver un problema.

Su mente voló a los minutos anteriores a esa pelea, intentando contentarse. La sonrisa y los ojos volvieron a plantarse en su cabeza, le parecía nunca haber visto ojos tan azules y profundos, parecían esconder todo un mundo.

A veces no sabía porque lo quería tanto…

Cogio un libro y empezó a leer, se había identificado bastante con la chica de la historia y no había podido dejar de leer la obra.

"…_Y quizás la verdadera razon por las que las cosas opuestas se atraen es que todos somos como los imanes, si es que así me entienden, no puedes pegar dos cosas iguales, como los imanes, porque enseguida se repelen. Si no me creen inténtenlo, ya me he cansado de hacerlo. Incluso me he hallado explicándoles por milésima vez esto a mis amigas, el humano siempre sentirá atracción por las cosas opuestas…"_

Marge llamó para el almuerzo, obligándola a cerrar el libro. Lisa bajo las escaleras, vio a Maggie pasar veloz como trueno a su lado y sentarse en la mesa. Bart estaba contando sobre la pelea de Millhouse. Marge servia la comida mientras le explicaba a Bart que no tenia nada de gracioso lo que había pasado.

Por lo menos su madre opinaba igual que ella.

-Lisa ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bien mamá, cansado, pero bien-

-…Bart me contó lo que sucedió en la escuela-

Bart miro a Lisa con su típica sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Fuiste el centro de atención Lise- dijo burlonamente

-Cállate Bart- respondió molesta Lisa

-Niños no peleen en la….Maggie apaga ese aparato y come-

-Es tu culpa que esto haya pasado-

-¿Mi culpa?- respondió ofendido Bart ante la acusación de Lisa

-Si, tú culpa. Siempre me traes problemas-

-No es mi culpa que tu no sepas estar en onda-

-¿Estar en onda? Bart, Millhouse me avergonzó frente a toda la escuela-

-Eso no es cierto tu solo…-

-¡YA CALLENSE!- gritó Homero molesto y regreso a las historietas que estaba leyendo, mientras que Bart y Lisa se miraban, tratando de acuchillarse con los ojos.

* * *

Dejen reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado, esto es una "disculpa" por haberme demorado tanto, así que ahora voy a mil por hora :


	6. Detención

Capitulo 6 (1era parte):

Salió de su casa, sus padres seguían discutiendo con Bart. Se dirigía hacia el hospital para visitar a Alex, Avril la estaba esperando en el hospital junto con el chico que había conocido hace poco. Le gustaría que su amiga le hubiese dicho el nombre.

Llego al hospital, en la sala de espera estaba Avril esperándola. La chica la llevo hasta el segundo piso, entraron a una habitación muy bien equipada. Hay estaba Alex, mirando una revista de moda mientras una mujer le mostraba un cuadernillo, al verlas Alex hizo callar a la mujer.

-Chicas, pensé que ya no venían-

- Hola Alex- dijeron las dos chicas a coro y sentaron en un sillón que había en la habitación.

-Ya no soporto este lugar, solamente miren mi aspecto-

-No esta tan mal- dijo Lisa tratando de calmarla

-Solo me faltaría que apareciera alguien de la escuela…-

Avril y Lisa se miraron. Alex las observo e inmediatamente notó lo que pasaba.

-Ustedes…. ¿Hay….?... ¿hay alguien más con ustedes?-

Lamentablemente para Alex, un chico pelirrojo entró en el cuarto. Colin. Avril sonrió y le dijo a Lisa.

-Hey lisa, este es Colin, el chico del que te hable-

Avril paró un rato para ver la expresión que Lisa y Colin tenían en la cara.

-Es solo mi imaginación ó… ¿se conocen?- pregunto Avril

-Humm….veras…- empezó Colin

-Avril ¿recuerdas que te conté que mi padre casi destruye Springfield hace unos años?-

-Si-

-Bueno…antes de eso, Colin y yo nos conocimos…y nos hicimos buenos amigos- Lisa tomo un tiempo para respirar y luego continuo – Pero luego, el y su padre regresaron a Irlanda…y no le veía desde hace mucho…-

-Si, hasta que nos encontramos en la biblioteca, el otro día- aclaro Colin

-Este… ¿chicos?...podrían salir un rato…necesito arreglarme- pidió Alex, que estaba escondida debajo de su sabana.

Regresaba a su casa, estaba un poco confundida. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. Si se ponía a contar desde que la habían subido de año, hasta ese momento…hasta entonces había tenido la cabeza llena de _"sus cosas"_. No debería tener tantos problemas, ella se definía como una persona segura, sabia tomar sus decisiones y sabia lo que hacia. Esa era la razon por la que había aceptado que la subieran de año…

Hace mucho que no veía a Colin, habría sido algo de seis años. Y de repente volvió a aparecer, no quería decir que le incomodara su presencia, pero esta vez había algo mas ¿lo había? Ó tal vez eran solo ideas suyas.

Esperaba que lo fueran.

No le gustaba sentir eso, le gustaba ser segura de si misma. Porque sabia que las malas decisiones le podían costar GRANDES errores. Y no quería volver a pasar por lo que era sentir haberlos cometido de nuevo.

* * *

Día siguiente

En la escuela

Era una clase aburrida de historia, ella ya conocía las fechas y hechos de esa parte. Es más, estaban repitiendo una clase que ya había tenido el año pasado.

Se desconcentro un momento, miraba al techo. El profesor estaba copiando unas cuantas cosas en la pizarra. Sus ojos buscaron algo más divertido que mirar,…o más atractivo.

Hay estaba, unos cuantos asientos más al costado….mirando a Keltie Clamsey…

No era que la odiara, tampoco la adoraba ni admiraba. Mas bien, era desesperante para ella, cada vez que volteaba a verlo ó que se lo encontraba, ella estaba cerca para sacarla de su maravillosa nube de sueño.

Un imán, pensó

Sintió un piquete en la espalda, lo ignoro. Ni tenia ganas de seguirle el juego a Bart. Escuchó una risa detrás de ella. La picó de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra….otra más. Lisa se estaba desesperando de oír su risa y de que la picara con el lapicero. Intento seguir mirando a otra parte, miro al reloj, mientras que Bart seguía con su juego infantil, solo tenia que soportar ese martirio un poco más. Ya faltaba poco. Oyó la risa de nuevo, su paciencia llegaba al límite. La picó de nuevo.

Y ella explotó

Sin poder controlarse se paro de su asiento, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano, le quito el lapicero y grito

-¡Bart, vuelves a hacer eso y te meto el lapicero hasta el cerebro!-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, antes de que se diera cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, antes de que se diera cuenta de que había caído en su juego, y que había perdido.

-Lisa Simpson, detención después de clases-

Lisa se desplomó en su asiento, conteniéndose con lo poco que le quedaba para no gritar:

-Estupido Bart-

* * *

Entró al salón de detención y sentó al fondo, todavía no había nadie. Cada vez que iba a parar a ese salón era por culpa de Bart. Era un idiota, siempre le estaba causando problemas, que el por supuesto, luego no iba a afrentar.

Y ella ya tenia sus propios problemas en que pensar.

El salón empezó a llenarse. Vio a entrar a los típicos revoltosos de siempre. Jessica Lovejoy, su estupido hermano, quien la ignoro por completo y se sentó al lado de la hija del reverendo. Luego entraron Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, a dos de las amigas de Keltie, y…..a Nelson Muntz.

Todos ellos se parecían en algo. Bajo esas circunstancias, ella parecía ser el único defecto en ese salón.

-Hola- sintió su voz a su lado

-Hola Nelson- respondió. Pasó un buen rato antes de que el chico notara que había algo extraño en el salón. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y la miró fijamente.

-¿Lisa Simpson?- pregunto sorprendido.

Los demás que estaban en el salón voltearon boquiabiertos, mirándola como si acabara de pasar algo sobrenatural. ¿En serio la veían _tan santa_? Oh no, tal vez si lo era.

El muchacho espero a que los demás se voltearan para volver a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me mandaron a detención por lo que paso en historia ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, pero no creí que fuera en serio, digo…tu no eres así- dijo señalando atrás. No, él tenía razon, ella no era así.

-Ya lo se, creo que me excedí un poco esta vez…-

Él sonrió

-No esta tan mal como tú crees, esta es solo una manera de salir de rutina- suspiro antes de continuar – Las reglas fueron hechas para ser rotas-

Lisa no apoyaba ese concepto, que los revoltosos habían adoptado, pero el lo hacia sonar bien. Y talvez, al final de todo, y aunque no pareciera, podría tener un significado.

-¿Y Keltie?- preguntó Lisa, curiosa, era raro no verlos juntos. El muchacho permaneció en silencio antes de responder.

-Pues en realidad…no se, escuche que también tenia detención, pero…- volteo por unos segundos. Jimbo no estaba alrededor, y Dolph estaba distraído jugando con una navaja y mirando a una de las amigas de Keltie.

-La verdad…- dijo casi susurrando – es que…ya no pasamos…tanto tiempo juntos como antes- _"¿Qué?"_ pensó Lisa _"¿Quiere decir que solían pasar MÁS tiempo juntos?"_

-ah… ¿has hablado con ella sobre eso?-

- No, es decir, también tiene que tener su espacio, pero…- El muchacho miró al suelo. Lisa miraba atentamente a sus ojos, eran profundos….imposibles de leer. Tal vez esto le estaba afectando más de lo que ella creía. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto?

- Quizás ella también siente lo mismo- dijo Lisa tratando de aliviar un poco a Nelson.

- Si…puede ser-

- Es importante que hables con ella…solo dile lo que piensas- Él sonrió, ella adoraba ver su sonrisa, es más, no era normal verlo triste, eso se había convertido en una de sus peores pesadillas. Esto no lo hacia por Keltie, no, lo hacia por el, por nadie más.

- Gracias- dijo él sonriendo

-De nada- dijo ella, sonriendo también.

La campana sonó, todo el mundo salió corriendo, alegres de librarse de la detención.

-Te vez al rato Lisa- se despidió, antes de irse se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente Lisa notó como su cara se sonrojaba vorazmente. Tenia suerte de que a él no se le ocurriera voltear de nuevo.

* * *

Hola!!

OuO Estoy trabajando a toda maquina!! Dejen reviews!!


	7. ¿Que te pasa?

Capitulo 6(segunda parte):

¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo sabía. Quizás inconscientemente lo había hecho como una forma de agradecimiento. Eso era todo.

Un nerd pasó por su costado. Estiro su pie, haciendo caer al estudioso. Era algo instintivo, no podía evitarlo.

Salió de la escuela. Era un poco tarde, pero todavía no era de noche. Su hora normal de salida era esa. Lisa tenia razon, tenia que hablar con Keltie….y hablando del rey de Roma…

Vio a lo lejos a la chica rubia, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol... ¿que estaría haciendo hay a esta hora?

Observo desde donde estaba…no le parecía que estuviera sola. Se acerco un poco más para poder ver mejor, efectivamente, había alguien más con ella. No parecía alguien que conociera, es más nunca le había visto en su vida.

Solo tenia que acercarse un poco más para poder distinguir mejor quien era. Vio a un chico de pelo negro. No, definitavemente no lo conocía. Keltie se paró de donde estaba. El retrocedió para que la chica no notara que estaba ahí.

Keltie se despidió de su acompañante con un beso en la mejilla. Luego el sujeto se dirigió en dirección contraria. Por alguna razon tenia un mal presentimiento.

Siguió el camino por donde estaba caminando, no sabia como reaccionaria Keltie si lo encontraba hay con la cara que seguro tenia. Después de haberse alejado un poco sintió pasos detrás de el. Sabía quien era, pero no volteo. Los pasos se acercaron más.

-Hola- saludo la rubia

-Hola- respondido el. Estaba tratando de pensar, incluso recordar quien era ese chico y que tenía que ver con Keltie. La muchacha lo miraba fijamente. Posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo non andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la rubia, mirando a el chico.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-

-No me convence esa respuesta ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- pregunto la chica insistentemente.

-Nada, estoy bien-

-No te creo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya te dije que nada- La rubia le cerró el paso, no planeaba dejarlo pasar hasta que le explicara porque tenía esa cara y la razon de porque contestaba así.

-Nelson Muntz, me vas a decir ahora mismo que es lo que esta pasando- No podía responder esa pregunta porque no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando, no quería responder, y no tenía ganas de pelear por una tontería, por lo menos no hasta haber aclarado las cosas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a detención?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema. Keltie no respondió inmediatamente.

-Tenía cosas que hacer-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

La rubia no respondió la pregunta. Volvió al tema inicial. Esto despertó más sospechas en el chico.

-No cambies el tema ¿dime que pasó?-

-No lo se-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-No lo se ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?-

-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?-

-Basta- dijo el chico y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, la rubia le siguió.

-No te entiendo-

-¡Fuiste tú quien empezó!- respondió el chico

-No entiendo porque estas así ¡Ni siquiera se que esta pasando!-

-Si no sabes tú, menos yo-

-Entonces porque tienes esa cara. Yo no te hecho nada-

-Keltie, he dicho basta-

-No, no hasta que las cosas se aclaren. Dime que esta pasando- Por un momento el chico sintió ganas de matarla, intento mantener la calma, se había metido en una situación realmente desesperante.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora, por favor déjame en paz-

La rubia lo miró indignada, se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de el. Por un momento había tenido ganas de gritarle algo feo.

* * *

Lisa regresaba a su casa tranquilamente. Estaba cansada. Todavía no era de noche. Se sentó el pasto del campo de la escuela. Seguía un tanto sonrojada, y seguro Marge la iba a bombardear con preguntas.

Alguien más llego y se sentó a su costado. Keltie Clamsey.

-Hola- saludo la muchacha sentándose al lado de Lisa.

-Hola respondió ella. Sentía ganas de irse de ese lugar inmediatamente. No sabia que era, pero por alguna razon también tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Miro a la rubia un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, la chica no tenía la misma expresión alegre de siempre.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Lisa

-…No he tenido un buen día ¿y como ha estado el tuyo?- Su día había sido casi perfecto, es mas, estaba feliz de haber estado en detención.

-Bien…supongo-

-Te has quedado a estudiar de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-No…estuve en detención- Keltie abrió los ojos y volteo sorprendida ¿Por qué todo el mundo hacia eso?

-¿Detención? ¿Tú? ¿Estas segura de que no la confundiste con la biblioteca?-

-No…estuve en detención por lo que paso en la clase de historia-

-Entonces no era broma…ese viejo de verdad te mando a detención…wau, nunca pensé que llegaría este día- a esto le aumento una pequeña risa, luego volvió a su estado inicia. Lisa sonrió, quería saber que había pasado….pero no sabia como preguntar. Para la buena suerte de Lisa, fue ella quien pregunto.

-Una pregunta…-empezó Keltie

-Si dime- respondió Lisa, la chica tenia la cabeza baja mientras jugueteaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas

-Dime… ¿Tú sabes porque Nelson esta actuando…raro?-

"¿raro?" pensó, había hablado con el hace un rato y estaba normal. La chica preguntó de nuevo

-¿Has hablado con el?-

-Si…pero no estaba "raro"-

-¿No te dijo nada que le molestara o algo así?- Lisa empezó a notar que algo serio había pasado. Keltie seguía mirando al piso.

-Pues…ahora que lo mencionas…- paro un rato ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Se lo decía o no? Debatió el tema consigo misma por un rato

-Si, dijo algo….sabes, comento algo sobre que ya no pasaban tantos tiempos juntos como antes, pensé que iba a hablar contigo sobre eso…digo, dijo que lo iba a hacer-

Keltie se quedo pensando un momento, luego se paro y susurro algo que Lisa no llego a entender

-Me tengo que ir, adiós- se despidió y desapareció caminando por la acera. Se hacia de noche, Lisa también se paro y tomo el camino a su casa, tenia cosas que hacer y que pensar.

* * *

Casa Simpson

Lisa entró, subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto. Volvió a coger el libro que había estado leyendo. Llevaba un buen rato leyendo cuando el endemoniado celular sonó. Cerró su libro y respondió la llamada de Janey.

-¿Si?-

-Lisa tienes que venir, a Alex le acaban de dar de alta. Esta demasiado feliz-

-Que bien, mira…me gustaría ir, pero acabo de llegar a mi casa y no creo que me dejen salir-

-Ah ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?-

-Estuve en detención por gritar en clase de historia-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si…-

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te madarían a detención-

-Si…ya me tengo que ir-

-Cuídate-

-Tu también-

Colgó la llamada y siguió con su libro. De vez en cuando quería tener un rato para ella… después de todo, este no había sido un año fácil para ella…

"…_sin importar lo que pasara quería seguir dando todo de mi, así mis amigas me dieran la espalda y me quedara completamente sola…de nuevo, quería seguir apoyando las cosas en las que yo creía. Sabía que podía con esa piedra en el camino y que lo podía superar. Eso era lo que la abuela Amanda me había enseñado…"_

* * *

Gracias por lo reviews!!

¡Hoy publico dos capítulos al mismo tiempo OuO espero que les guste la historia! ¡TuT me pone feliz saber que hay siquiera 8 reviews, les agradezco a esas personas!

Cuídense mucho mucho mucho.


	8. Adios Clamsey

Capitulo 7:

**Casa Clamsey **

Una chica de alrededor unos dieciséis años estaba tirada boca arriba mirando el techo mientras oía música en un mp3. Su vida era relajada, así que no tenia nada que hacer…o por lo menos eso esperaba, había sido una semana bastante sacada de onda para ella, había tenido más problemas de lo normal.

Su padre entro precipitadamente en la habitación. Ella lo ignoro por completo, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Keltie- llamó su padre, la muchacha no respondió.

-Keltie- la muchacha siguió sin responder, mientras tarareaba la canción que estaba escuchando.

-KELTIE CLAMSEY- Su padre desconecto los audífonos del mp3. La muchacha lo miro molesta y dijo.

-Rob, ya saque al perro, ya ordene el cuarto, ya me disculpe con mamá por arruinar sus flores, y ya "estudie" ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Íbamos a ir de visita a casa de la tía Marie ¿recuerdas?...- Keltie puso mala cara y se hizo la cansada

-¿Tengo que ir? Sabes que me duele todo el cuerpo….y no creo que pueda caminar hasta el auto, es más ni siquiera se si podré sacar la basura por la noche….estoy desecha…-

El sr. Clamsey, quien conocía perfectamente a su hija, y que también poseía las mañas para siempre salirse con las suyas, se encogió en hombros y dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hija escuchara.

-Bien….no vayas….pero ya sabes como es la tía Marie, si uno no va a su casa, ella viene. Es mas, creo que menciono algo de que, si venia a Springfield se quedaría por lo menos... ¿Cuanto dijo? Ah si, mes y medio. Cree que será una muy buena ocasión para que tu y ella se hagan amigas…- Keltie, que termino de comprender la indirecta que mandaba su padre se puso de pie de un brinco y dijo

-Bueno, iré-

El señor Clamsey sonrió ante su victoria y tomo las llaves del auto. Keltie se sentó en la parte de atrás, con el mp3 nuevamente encendido.

-¿Parla no viene?-

-Sabes que tu madre no soporta a mi hermana-

-Ja, ¿hay alguien que lo haga?-

El señor Clamsey rió y procedió a encender el auto, la casa de su hermana estaba un poco lejos, pero todavía era temprano, así que estarían de regreso justo a la hora de la cena. Solo tenían que ir unas cuantas ciudades más allá, hacer una visita rápida, y regresar. No tardaría mucho, la carretera llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar congestionada y el conducía a una velocidad rápida recomendable.

……………………………………………………

Lisa, Allison y Avril caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a sus casas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde. Allison tenía el celular en la mano, llevaba un buen rato intentando contactar a Alex, pero esta no respondía.

Varios autos de la policía pasaron rápidamente por el costado de las chicas. Lisa no pudo evitar pensar que habría pasado, los autos se dirigían todos hacia la salida de la ciudad. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Quién creen que se haya vuelto loco ahora?- preguntó Avril. Allison rió ligeramente y contestó.

-No juegues con eso, quien sabe que habrá pasado- Allison miro detenidamente a Lisa, quien aun seguía mirando en la dirección a la que habían ido los autos -¿Lisa?-

-¿Si?- respondió Lisa sobresaltada

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No…solo me pareció extraño, digo, no estamos en época de fiestas…-

-Lo mas seguro es que alguien se paso de la raya con la cerveza- dijo Allison tratando de calmarla, aun sin sabe porqué.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas Lisa entró a su casa, Homero y Marge estaban sentados en el sillón viendo una película, suspiro, por lo menos la policía no tenía nada que ver con Homero. Subió las escaleras, paso frente al cuarto de Bart, estaba sentado en el suelo escuchando música, junto con la hija del reverendo y uno de sus amigos, por lo menos podía calmarse un poco sabiendo que nadie de su familia haría el ridículo por una tontería o accidente. Incluso Maggie paso enfrente suyo, esa niña paraba todo el día fuera de la casa o con sus amigas y nunca desaprobaba nada, es más, era rara la ocasión en la que conversaba un buen rato con ella.

-Maggie- La niña voltio sorprendida

-Hey Lise ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… ¿Dónde vas con esa lata en las manos?-

-Bueno….tengo que hacer un trabajo en la casa de una de mis amigas y….ya me tengo que ir- dijo la infante y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Ya había oscurecido un poco, entro a su cuarto y saco de un cajón un libro que había estado leyendo hace poco.

Se introducía en la historia, olvidándose de todo, página por página, cada vez más veloz. Entonces, para su mal, fue sacada de la historia por el sonido de su celular. No contestó, no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen cuando leía, el celular volvió a sonar nuevamente. Era Janey.

-¿Si Janey?-

-¿Lisa?- la voz de la morena se oía sorprendida

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Oh claro que pasa algo- la morena tomo aire - ¿Recuerdas a Keltie Camsey?-

-Claro que si Janey, hable con ella ayer-

-Bien…murió- Lisa abrió los ojos como platos y su boca se seco al instante

-¿Qué?...-

-Murió, mi padre estaba de turno en la policía, dice que un camión se cruzo, y causo que el auto donde iban ella y su padre se volcara terriblemente en la carretera…-

Lisa temblaba, Janey prosiguió –Su padre esta grave en el hospital, esta en coma,…pero ella…ella no sobrevivió al impacto-

Lisa no sabia que decir, esta bien, lo admitía, no le caía de lo mejor, no, no era la persona con la que mas le gustaría quedarse atrapada en un cuarto durante una semana. Pero…..pero nunca había ni le hubiese deseado algo así….estaba impactada de todas maneras, es decir, acababa de hablar con ella hace menos de dos días y de repente…

-¿Lisa?- preguntó Janey

-¿Si?- pregunto Lisa

-¿Vienes conmigo al velorio?...- Janey había sido amiga de Keltie por un tiempo, no le sorprendió que quisiera ir al velorio…no quería ir, no quería, los velorios no le agradaban, la gente sufría mucho hay…además….no quería ver a una de las personas que mas quería emocionalmente destrozada…

-Si Janey…enseguida estaré allí-

…………………………………………………………………………..

_Rob conducía tranquilamente, la radio estaba apagada, no era necesario prenderla, la música de su hija se oía perfectamente, a pesar de que tenía los audífonos del mp3 puestos. Rob Clamsey adoraba a su hija porque le recordaba como había sido él a esa edad. Si, a veces ella se pasaba de la raya, pero la razon porque la dejaba hacerlo, era porque sabía que todo iba a estar bien._

_Porque no era Clamsey por las puras, y porque podía salir adelante. _

_Rob saló de sus pensamientos cuando un camión empezó a cerrarle el paso, se pegaba cada vez más al auto, tocó la bocina, pero el conductor no oía. _

_-¡Oiga!- gritó _

_Estuvo distraído solo por tres segundos, y le sorprendió una curva. Oyó a su hija gritar, y luego nada, y luego solo se apago todo._

...

Janey había llamado a las demás chicas, todas habían aceptado ir al velorio en la casa Clamsey, incluso Alex dejo a su diseñadora de ropa privada por ir. Lisa temblaba, Avril y Allison estaban sorprendidas, Alex intentaba no hacer drama, y Janey estaba muy callada.

La casa de la familia Clamsey, o de lo que alguna vez lo fue, estaba repleta de gente, amigos de Keltie, familiares. Lisa vio a una mujer abrazada llorando sobre el hombro de un anciano, enseguida la reconoció como la señora Clamsey. También vio a un par de chicas abrazadas llorando en silencio, entre ellas reconoció a una pelirroja que había estado hablando con Keltie el día de la pelea.

Se acercaron a la señora Clamsey para darle el pésame. La mujer estaba destrozada, Keltie era hija única. Todavía no se sabia si el señor Clamsey iba a sobrevivir, Lisa miro detenidamente a una foto que estaba cerca al ataúd, oró despacio y volvió a sus pensamientos. Nunca, nunca en su vida se imagino que algo así fuera a pasar.

Le tardo un rato darse cuenta de que alguien más miraba hacia hay. Hay estaba, por primera vez en su vida vio esa mirada en su rostro, ya nunca se la iba a poder sacar de la mente. El muchacho estaba cabizbajo, pero mirando a la foto atentamente, como si buscara grabarla en su mente para siempre. A Lisa se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos de solo verlo así, no lo soporto, se despidió de la señora Clamsey, y de las chicas y salio lo más rápido posible de hay.

………………………………………

Llego a su casa hecha un charco por las lágrimas, Marge la vio llorar y pregunto.

-¿Lisa que ha pasado?- Lisa se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su casaca y respondido.

-Keltie Clamsey murió-

Marge pego un brinco, sorprendida, incluso Homero dejo de ver la televisión un momento y presto atención a la conversación. Lisa no quiso decir más, subió las escaleras rápidamente, arriba, con la misma expresión de sus padres la esperaban Maggie y Bart. Lisa paso evitándolos a los dos y se encerró en su cuarto repitiendo.

-Odio los velorios, odio ver morir a la gente, odio….-

* * *

Dejen reviews!

Espero que me disculpen la parte sentimental, y si los hice esperar mucho. Gracias por los reviews! ;o; si se que el final es triste, y creo que me excedí un poco con el giro que le di a este fic, pero a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes.


	9. Dolor

Capitulo 8:

Estaba viendo la televisión, se sentía muy mal, todavía no había podido superar lo que había pasado hace 6 días. Era muy triste, en la escuela la gente solo hablaba de eso, había sido lo mismo toda la semana. Se dio cuenta de que no soportaba estar hay sentada.

Marge había salido a comprar con Homero, podía salir si lo deseaba, aunque fuera de noche. Cogio su casaca y salio de la casa.

La calle estaba tranquila, solo había unas cuantas personas afuera, camino un poco, miraba al suelo. Nelson había faltado toda la semana a la escuela, no había podido hablar con el, ni siquiera sabia lo que le iba a decir si lo veía.

Entro a una calle desolada, lo hizo sin darse cuenta, a veces podía caminar distancias muy grandes sin notarlo, solo tenia que fundirse en sus pensamientos y mirar hacia abajo.

No sabía que tenía.

Se dejo caer en el césped de un parque….sola. Miro al cielo por un rato, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, su cabeza podía volar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento, lo peor que es no sabia con quien compartir esa pena….esa pena ajena….

Un auto negro se detuvo enfrente de ella, nadie bajo de el, aunque estaba segura de que había mas de un pasajero hay adentro. Por alguna razon le recorrió un escalofrió terrible; tubo el impulso de pararse de hay y alejarse caminado con dirección a su casa, no quería mirar atrás, ni siquiera sabia de que estaba asustada.

Avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo, poco a poco el espanto fue bajando, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Entro a su casa, soltando un suspiro, subió las escaleras, topándose con la cara preocupada de Marge.

-Lisa – dijo Marge en un tono dulce pero preocupado – Algo esta pasando, y no me lo has dicho ¿Estas bien hija?-

Lisa miraba al suelo, Marge se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lisa, Lisa seguía mirando al suelo, no tenia idea de cómo podría decirle tantas cosas a su madre, simplemente no podía, aunque quisiera.

-Si mamá, es solo que…últimamente yo…-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando. Marge la abrazo cariñosamente, a pesar de que algo le decía de que no estaba bien, no quería presionar a Lisa para que se lo dijera.

-Lisa, no te obligare a que me digas lo que esta pasando, confío en ti, y en las decisiones que tomes. De todas maneras te quiero recordar que siempre tendrás mi apoyo….y el de tu padre-

Lisa solamente asintió y continúo el camino hacia su cuarto, la cena estaría lista en un rato, pero ella no tenia hambre, solo quería hablar con alguien….que no era su madre ó padre.

Ahora ni siquiera la lectura la ayudaba a distraerse. No podía quitarse su cara de la cabeza, la tristeza y el dolor…que nunca había sentido. Ni había esperado sentir.

Se deshacía por dentro.

* * *

En la escuela

Llevaba una semana sin verlo, últimamente se pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo ó estudiando cada recreo. Pero este recreo no seria así. Alguien había entrado por la noche y había hecho de esta un completo desastre, ahora estaba cerrada.

Decidió dar un paseo por la escuela y observa "la fauna" de la secundaria. Todo parecía más tranquilo de lo normal. Incluso había adquirido un aspecto aburrido.

Se sentó tranquilamente en una banca de uno de los pasillos. Una conversación se oía cerca, doblando la esquina de la pared.

-No Starbeam, yo tampoco lo he visto- Lisa se acerco un poco más a la esquina

-¿No va a ir al partido de la tarde?-

-Lo dudo…meh, ya se le pasara-

-Sé…- oyó pasos alejarse, tenia que ver quienes eran. Se asomó rápidamente por el borde de la pared, si, efectivamente, eran los abusivos de la secundaria, Jimbo, Dolph y Kearney.

Luego de unos minutos decidió seguirlos, se las ingenio para meterse dentro de un armario de escobas. Los tres abusivos se sentaron en una banca, los "estudiosos" pasaban pegados a la pared contraria, asustados de llamar mucho su atención y ser masacrados.

-Creo que se cual es su problema- dijo Zzyzwicz –Simpson-

-¿Bart?- pregunto Jimbo extrañado

-No…su hermana-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con el?- pregunto Dolph aun mas extrañado que Jimbo

-¿No se han dado cuenta tarados?-

- No, ¿de que?- pregunto Jimbo

Hubo un momento de silencio, a Lisa se le congelaba la sangre de suspenso y de miedo a ser descubierta, podrían escuchar su respiración en cualquier momento.

-Últimamente, digamos que "alguien" me ha dicho…- la voz de Kearney bajo y Lisa tubo que pegarse más a la puerta para poder oír bien, al hacer esto, la puerta crujió, haciendo que se le ericen los pelos de miedo.

-De que ha visto a Muntz hablando con esa ñoña-

-¡Ja! ¿Y tu piensas que…? No seas idiota, Clamsey se acaba de morir-

-…aun antes de eso-

-¿Estas diciendo que estaba con Clamsey pero en realidad le gusta la chica "Solo me saco A+ y si no, me corto la yugular"? cállate, si te escucha te va a romper la cara a golpes, no se te ocurra hacer correr el rumor- respondió Jimbo

-¿Y porque ese alguien te dijo eso Zzyzwicz?- pregunto Dolph

-Era eso, o el inodoro, créanme, actúa raro últimamente. Solo obsérvalo Jones, tú también te darás cuenta-

-Aja, como digas- dijo Jimbo con sarcasmo

Lisa sintió pasos nuevamente, entreabrió un poco la puerta para ver que pasaba, los tres habían tomado direcciones diferentes, y ya se oían las puertas de los casilleros estrellándose contra las cabezas de las personas.

Tomó uno de los caminos, al azar. Tal vez todavía podría averiguar algo. Lo que acababa de oír definitivamente le interesaba.

Vio a Dolph caminar por uno de los pasillos, mientras empujaba a los más pequeños, o estos se caían del miedo. Caminaba a una distancia lo suficientemente razonable para no ser notada. Una chica de pelo negro pasó rápidamente, a velocidad de rayo por su costado, alcanzando al abusivo y pegándole un beso en la mejilla, el muchacho solo volteo y la tomo de la cintura.

Lisa paró en seco, se dio media vuelta, decidiendo que no quería saber nada, no quería ver nada que tuviera relación a "eso" no por ahora. Maldición.

La campana sonó y todo el mundo inundo los pasillos, los que habían sido golpeados se arrastraban ó cojeaban, haciendo lo que sea por el saber.

Durante la clase de matemáticas no pudo concentrarse en lo absoluto, miraba a la pizarra, pero no le prestaba nada de atención, su mente había volado lejos y no volvería pronto.

-Lisa- la llamó la profesora al final de la clase.

-Si, dígame-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…me duele la cabeza un poco es todo-

-Te ha dolido toda la semana. No mientas, llevo muchos años enseñando en la secundaria y se cuando a una alumna le pasa algo. ¿Eres tu el caso?-

-….Si-

-¿Es algo en que pueda ayudar?-

-….No….no, es algo….sentimental-

-Es normal a tu edad, bueno, espero que puedas superarlo. Ah, y espero que prestes atención a mi clase y dejes de mirar la pizarra, si, si me di cuenta. Ya te puedes ir.-

"¿Soy tan obvia? ¿Tan predecible que hasta los profesores se dan cuenta cuando algo me pasa?" Estaba harta de que todo el mundo la viera así, ¿nunca hacia nada arriesgado?...ahora que lo pensaba….no, no hacia nada arriesgado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Que cólera le daba tener una vida tan, TAN aburrida, desde su punto de vista.

Al llegar a su casa tomó una ducha, tubo la suerte de que nadie le pregunto nada, a excepción de Homero, que no entendía que no había visto cierra eléctrica, y solo dios sabe para que la querría.

Saco su libro, no se sentía feliz, para nada, pero tampoco se sentía al borde de la muerte. "Debo ser una adolescente…" pensó. Por primera vez en lo que ella reconsideraba un largo tiempo, tomó su libro y empezó a leer.

"_..Y Carla me repitió mil veces, que dejara de pensar en ese tipo, pero no quería hacerle caso. Simplemente le respondía 'Tu no me entiendes, china'. Recuerdo que Sayuri me dijo una vez algo sobre no perder de vista el objetivo. Bueno, eso iba a hacer. De alguna manera tenia que seguir adelante, y dejar de pensar, y no actuar. Ya había sufrido bastante antes, y ya no quería llorar más, ya no quería permanecer en mi 'domo'. .."_

Ese era su problema, ella, inconcientemente, no quería salir de su "domo", de su mundo. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

Oyó gritos desde el otro cuarto. El de Maggie. Se paró a ver que pasaba. Marge discutía con Maggie. Lo menos que quería era oír gritos o presenciar peleas. Salio de la casa. Era temprano, así que Marge no le reprocharía nada esta vez.

Corría una suave brisa tranquila, el sol no abrigaba, solo quemaba. Camino hasta llegar al parque donde había visto el auto la última vez, se cuestiono cuarenta y mil veces antes de decidirse a descansar ahí. Se sentó bajo un árbol, que tranquilo estaba el parque; veía las hojas del árbol caer suavemente.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente. ¿Qué pasaría si un día todo cambiaba y ella quedaba en el olvido? ¿Qué pasaría si pusiera volver al pasado? ¿Que pasaría si pudiera volver al pasado y….recuperarlo….evitarle todo este sufrimiento…? Abrazo sus piernas contra ella.

Sintió a alguien cerca, luego sintió a alguien sentarse junto a ella. Lisa volteo despacio. Fue una sorpresa para ella, no sabia que decir, no sabia como ayudarlo…o quizás si lo sabía pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. De su boca solo salió un "Hola" y una sonrisa forzada a causa de la pena.

-Hola…- respondió Nelson, Lisa tartamudeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Hola…- saludo Lisa, inmediatamente después formulo mentalmente lo que tenia que decir

-Sabes...Yo…lamento mucho…lo que le paso a Keltie-

-Ah…no te preocupes…estoy bien-

-¿Has sabido algo del sr. Clamsey?-

-Sí…Rob murió hoy en la madrugada, Parla Clamsey esta deshecha-

Hubo un horrible silencio. A Lisa se le partía el alma, podía sentir la pena y el dolor que él estaba pasando…quería consolarlo, pero…no sabía como…tenia miedo de empeorar las cosas…

-Yo…-comenzó el de nuevo –Yo y Keltie peleamos un día antes del accidente…- Lisa lo miro atentamente, Nelson tenia la mirada fija en el suelo – Y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi…y la verdad…ni siquiera se porque…-

Su voz tenia un profundo tono de tristeza, Lisa no sabia cuanto más podría soportar él en ese estado, no estaba bien…¿o era ella la que no soportaba verlo así?

Lisa se acerco lentamente al muchacho, envolviéndolo en un suave abrazo. Pensó estar en el cielo…hasta que sintió algo correr por su cuello suavemente. No sabia que hacer, su corazón se partía, estaba hecho trizas. Y ella ya no pensaba.

Ya no lo hacia…

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Estoy en medio de los exámenes largos TuT les pido disculpas por la terrible demora, les cuento que ya empecé el 9. Hablando de exámenes, mis notas han subido OuO Jeje. Quizás en las vacaciones avance dos capítulos…bueno, espero que les guste gracias por los reviews!!

Cuidense!


	10. ¿Y esto?

Capitulo 9:

Estaba fundida en la discordia. Homero estaba en la taberna de Moe, Marge y Maggie estaban "en guerra". Y para Lisa el sinónimo de "Bart" era "indeseable".

Ahora estaba encerrada en su cuarto, revisaba sus apuntes de la última clase de matemáticas. Si entendía, pero por el momento no tenia deseos de hacer ningún desarrollo de ejercicios.

Su mente no quería esforzarse por ahora.

Arrimó sus libros y cogio su saxofón "Por favor…ayúdame" pensó. Las notas salieron dulcemente de el instrumento, flotando en el aire, como desearía ella flotar así.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, casi al ritmo del blue…aunque no sabía la razon específica de su sufrimiento, pero sabia que si la había, y debía ser una seria. Muchos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, estaba recapitulando los hechos anteriores a ese día.

Incluso recuerdos de hace muchos años, una melodía se le vino a la mente. Había alguien importante, que no visitaba hace mucho tiempo, y quizás ese alguien podría escucharla y comprenderla, después de todo, ya lo había hecho antes. "Ojala quieras escucharme después de tanto tiempo".

Cogió su saxofón, solamente eso, y lo llevo con ella. Camino un largo trecho, estaba oscureciendo, seguramente estaba iba a tener problemas con Marge después…que importaba, en serio necesitaba hablarle a esta persona.

Entro al silencioso y viejo cementerio. Pasó cuidadosamente entre las tumbas, buscando una en especial. Estaba oscureciendo y apenas podía ver, abrazaba el saxofón contra su pecho. Ahí estaba, Encías Sangrantes Murphy, en paz descanse. Se arrodillo frente a su tumba y limpio el polvo que cubría su lapida. Luego se sentó frente ante esta, pensando por donde comenzar.

-Hola…- dijo casi susurrando –Lamento no haber venido en tanto tiempo, espero que me disculpes…tu fuiste la única persona que supo ayudarme aquella vez, no se si querrás ayudarme ahora…-

Cogio su saxofón empezó a tocar suavemente, descargándose lo más que podía. Paro para seguir hablando –Las cosas no han ido tan bien como esperaba, cometí grandes errores ¿sabes?...Y ahora los estoy pagando, como desearía que estuvieras aquí, quizás tu sabrías ayudarme, confió en que si…- El viento soplaba moviendo las ramas y su cabello. Pero no estaba asustada, volvió a coger su saxofón con la intención de comenzar a tocar nuevamente, de la nada una luz brillante, sumamente potente, apunto a su cara, cegándola.

Lisa retrocedió, reconocía esa luz, eran los faros de un auto, el miedo la inundo nuevamente. Ahora tenia que escapar. No podía ver donde pisaba, los faros del vehiculo la seguían, la luz aumento, cegándola por completo.

Al retroceder, al escapar, su pie se atoró en una de las raíces de un árbol, haciéndola caer dentro de un profundo y oscuro hueco. Se levanto llena de tierra, la luz ya no estaba…sin embargo permaneció en silencio, todavía podía haber alguien por ahí.

Ya era de noche, buscaba en el suelo su saxofón. Al encontrarlo, tirado en la tierra, pasó a su siguiente meta: Salir de ahí. Intento muchas veces, pero estaba las paredes del hueco estaban muy empinadas y planas como para subir.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí y poseer su tumba antes de morir?...cogio su saxofón y se sentó en la tierra. Por lo menos eso la distraería un poco hasta lograr concentrarse o pensar en algo…"maldita luz, maldito carro, maldito hueco" pensó mientras tocaba.

Miraba hacia arriba, podía ver las estrellas, se hacia más y más tarde. "Recibiré un buen discurso de mamá…si es que se dio cuenta de que salí de la casa…". Dejó de tocar y suspiro, todo volvía a quedar en silencio, un desesperante y puro silencio, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos acercándose.

Lisa se heló por completo, retrocedió contra una de las paredes del hueco. Los pasos se volvieron más serenos. Pudo ver una luz más pequeña, menos potente que los faros del carro. Alguien se asomó cuidadosamente desde arriba.

-¿Lisa?- preguntó Nelson -¿Estas bien?- dijo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Bueno…se puede decir, que no es el lugar donde más me gustaría estar…- tomó su mano con un leve sonrojo, gracias a él logro salir de ese hueco.

-Dime Nelson ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- él miró el suelo, había algo ahí, el se agacho a recoger ere algo, pero ella no podía ver que era, estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que el tenia la linterna en la otra mano.

-Vine a ver a Keltie-

-Ah, te acompaño- el muchacho sonrió débilmente. Ambos pasaron cuidadosamente por el borde del enorme hueco –Es un descuido de su parte dejar un hueco así- dijo el observando el hueco –lo más probable es que sean profanadores de tumbas, dime ¿Por qué viniste Lisa?-

-Visitaba a alguien- se detuvieron frente a la tumba de Keltie Clamsey. El se agacho para dejar sobre esta un ramo de flores, limpio un poco de la típica suciedad de cementerio antes de pararse. Lisa observaba en silencio. Probablemente había sentido sus ojos fijos en el, dirigió una sonrisa ligera a Lisa. Esta evadió discretamente su mirada.

Procedieron a salir de este triste y oscuro lugar.

* * *

Escuela

Clase de Música

El profesor anotaba en la pizarra las notas de la canción que presentarían en el recital. Había un pulcro silencio, había llegado el día. Esa noche, esa noche presentarían el recital de música, Lisa se abrazaba al saxofón, nerviosa.

-Bien- dijo el profesor – co-comencemos de una vez-

Después de tantos ensayos, por fin, la banda de música sonaba perfecta. Lisa mantenía toda su mente y alma en el sonido. "Ni una sola falla, ni una" pensaba.

Y el sonido paro, el salón quedo en silencio. Todos miraban atentos al profesor, esperando ver su reacción.

-…..- la tensión entre la banda aumentaba cada vez más-¡Perfecto!- gritó el profesor con alegría, haciendo que los nervios de su banda se soltaran –El recital va a ser un éxito, chicos, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y…- el timbre sonó cortando la inspiración- ¡va a ser un éxito! Ah casi lo olvido ¡no se les ocurra faltar porque los decapito!-

Lisa salió de su clase, caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Bart.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hey ¿Por qué la violencia con tu hermano?-dijo Bart burlonamente

-Hola- dijo Jessica colocándose al otro lado de Lisa

-Bart, no he tenido una buena semana- respondió Lisa

-No me culpes de tus problemas- dijo Bart en un tono un poco más serio

-Oye deberías relajarte un poco, sabes, tanto…- Jessica fue interrumpida por una molesta Lisa

-No quiero, no soy como ustedes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Oye no tienes porque tratarla así ¿Quién has creído que eres?- Dijo Bart molesto

-Déjenme en paz- dijo Lisa alejándose lo más rápido posible de ellos.

¿Y porque había actuado así? Ah, verdad, seguía molesta con Bart.

Pasó indefensa entre toda la gente, sin notar como Jimbo Jones la miraba, tal vez queriendo acuchillarla con la mirada, tenia suerte de no haberlo notado. Avril pasó a su costado.

-Hola-

-Hola- respondió Lisa

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si después del festival Allison, tu y yo vamos al Starbucks? Necesito dejar el horario normal- Avril observo a su amiga, sabia que no estaba bien, y quería alegrarla un poco.

-mmm…podría ser,…si, no hay problema- dijo Lisa mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas entraron a la siguiente clase. Bart y Jessica se sentaron juntos. Bart escribió algo en un papel y se lo paso a Jessica.

"Jess, ¿Qué te parece si le jugamos una broma a Lisa?" Jessica escribió algo rápida y discretamente en el papel y se lo regreso a Bart.

"¿Qué clase de broma? ¿Tienes algún plan?" Bart anoto algo en el papel y espero un rato para devolverlo. La profesora había entrado al salón.

"Una sencilla, pero buena, solo para asustarla un poco. Te digo al final de la clase" Jessica miró a Bart y ambos asintieron.

* * *

Esa noche

Todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro, arreglando los últimos detalles. Ella observaba desde una esquina mientras limpiaba su saxofón.

Afuera se oía a la gente conversar, decidió asomarse por un lado del telón. Ubicó a Janey, Alex y Colin. El último revisaba el programa del recital, por alguna razón, se quedo mirándolo bastante rato, en consecuencia, el chico se sintió observado y levanto la cabeza para mirar al telón.

Lisa se oculto velozmente "No esta bien, no debo confundirme, ya no…además le gusta a Avril, y esta saliendo con ella, y…es mi amiga" suspiro intentando relajarse, ni ella misma entendía lo quería… ¿o si?

-Atención, atención chicos. Ha llegado el momento, recuerden, comiencen despacio y van aumentando la velocidad ¿entendieron? Manos a la obra-

El publicó aplaudió mientras los miembros de la banda se acomodaban. El profesor arregló las partituras y dio la indicación de empezar. La banda empezó a tocar, al igual que todas las presentaciones, el corazón de Lisa palpitaba a mil por hora, pero intentaba no hacerlo muy notorio. Se concentraba en las notas, 1, 2, 3, arriba, 1, 2, 3, abajo, 1, 2, abajo….Parecían haber sido siglos, por fin acabo, cerró sus ojos, oía los aplausos, tomó aire y miro al publico. Sus amigas aplaudían y silbaban, a su lado un pelirrojo aplaudía y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Esa mirada la congeló por completo, no oía nada, estaba petrificada ¿Qué era eso? Forzó una sonrisa, para su bien, el telón cayo, ocultando al público.

-¡Los amo!-grito el profesor mientras aplaudía a su banda- ¡Han estado perfectos! No, perfectos no ¡magníficos!-

-Hey- dijo Avril sacando a Lisa de su trance-¿paso algo?-

-No, nada, felicitaciones, tu pieza de piano ha estado increíble-

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos de una vez?- dijo Allison con una sonrisa, tomándolas por los hombros

-Si, vamos- Lisa siguió a sus dos amigas, volteo un segundo a ver el telón "¿En que te estas metiendo lisa?" pensó mientras salía de ese lugar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, ya no falta mucho. En verdad, ya tengo todo planeado, no se si hago lo correcto con la ultima parte, pero supongo a ustedes les tocara opinar. En estas vacaciones prometo el capitulo diez y once , hasta entonces estén atentos.

Cuídense!


	11. Preguntas confusas

Capitulo 10:

* * *

Las tres muchachas entraron al Starbucks tranquilamente y se acercaron a la caja.

-mmm...quiero un cremé frapuccino de fresa alto-

- a mi uno de chocolate-

- yo quiero un caramel frapuccino-

Esperaron a que les entregaran sus pedidos y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones del café.

-Ha sido una semana muy estresante ¿no les parece?- dijo Allison mientras se acomodaba.

-Si…y vaya que lo ha sido, estoy completamente segura de que mis notas han bajado- dijo Lisa en un tono algo triste.

-Por lo menos ya podemos tomar un respiro, era la última presentación del año. Últimamente hemos trabajado más de lo normal- Avril suspiró y procedió a beber un poco de su café.

-Me duele mucho la mano- dijo Allison mientras tomaba su café.

Un pelirrojo apareció de la nada, Lisa evitó mirarlo, se acercaba lentamente, buscó una excusa para salir de ahí, pero no encontró ninguna lo suficientemente creíble. Muy tarde.

-Hola chicas, no sabia que venían aquí- saludó el pelirrojo mientras miraba discretamente a Lisa, esta se mantenía bajo la excusa de estar tomando su bebida.

-Claro, ¿Quién no viene aquí?- dijo Allison, ofreciéndole asiento al muchacho.

-Su presentación ha estado genial- dijo Colin con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta el piano?- pregunto Avril un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero prefiero el blues- dijo mirando a Lisa, quien fingía tener picazón en un brazo, aparentemente estaba desesperada –Dime Lisa, ¿conoces algún blues que se pueda tocar en guitarra?-

-mmm…no, pero si encuentro alguno te lo paso de inmediato- dijo Lisa forzando una sonrisa. El muchacho sonrió, "tengo que escapar" pensó Lisa mientras buscaba con sus ojos algo que la pudiera ayudar. Nada. Solo tenía una opción, espero que fuera lo suficientemente creíble. Tomó su celular y aparentó estar leyendo un mensaje de texto.

-Lo siento chicos, mi madre necesita de mi, tengo que irme- dijo mientras se paraba

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó Colin, esto alteró los nervios de Lisa.

-No gracias, nos vemos después- respondió Lisa forzando una sonrisa con lo último que le quedaba de sus nervios.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón saltaba dentro de ella "No" se decía, "de ninguna manera". Estaba segura de que solo conseguiría más problemas, más…Pero tenia cierta curiosidad ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué la ponía nerviosa si no le gustaba? Se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba. Estaba confundida, ahora si había caído al fondo de un profundo pozo…y estaba perdida.

* * *

Entró a su casa, su madre la saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lisa, has estado espectacular, tu profesor de música nos ha felicitado por tu excelente participación- Marge miró de reojo a Maggie, que estaba sentada en la sala viendo TV –Tal vez alguien debería seguir tu ejemplo- Marge resaltó estas ultimas palabras para que Maggie oyera. Lisa se encogió en hombros y subió a su cuarto. Estaba cansada, se tiró en su cama y miró al techo.

Sabía que nadie le iba a dictar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Tenía que encontrarlas ella misma. Estaba dudando, solamente por esa sonrisa, solamente porque en algún momento, hace muchísimo tiempo, lo había querido ó había creído hacerlo… ¿Y si lo quería? No soportaría eso, no era de las personas que quieren a varia gente a la vez, ni siquiera estaba segura si ese sentimiento existía, y a Avril le gustaba Colin, y ella era su amiga. Era un laberinto ¿Cómo podía querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Eso no era correcto, "Que horror" se dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

-Lisa, abre, necesito que me hagas un favor- Lisa pegó un brinco y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Si mamá?-

-¿Puedes ir a la tienda por leche?-

-Sí…supongo que si-

-Gracias, es que tengo que vigilar a Maggie, últimamente actúa raro, y Bart no esta, y tu padre esta en la taberna de nuevo, de no ser por eso no te molestaría-

-No hay problema mamá- Marge asintió y le alcanzó el dinero.

Salió de la casa tranquilamente, era de noche, pero si se apuraba estaría bien. Caminaba rápidamente, hace poco habían abierto una tienda cerca de la casa, y ya no estaba muy lejos.

Por fin llegó a la tienda, cogió la leche de uno de los estantes y pagó en la caja.

Salió de la tienda y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, sintió una frenada de auto detrás de ella. Intento mantener la calma ¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuera el auto de la otra vez? Se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para aclarar su duda, ahí estaba. Se le heló la sangre, sus manos sudaban sosteniendo la bolsa con la leche fuertemente. Decidió ignorarlo, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, el auto avanzaba detrás de ella, cada vez caminaba mas rápido y ese auto no se iba, su respiración se acelero, al dar la vuelta a una esquina corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se ocultó en un callejón. Vio como el auto pasaba cerca de su escondite y paso de largo. Tuvo suerte de no ser vista.

Espero un poco antes de salir, ¿Por qué ese auto la seguía siempre? ¿Quién la seguía? Salió de su escondite mientras miraba para todas partes, el auto ya no estaba. No le había comentado a nadie sobre eso ¿debería hacerlo? Si le decía a su madre, la encerraría en su casa bajo mil llaves por su propia seguridad, tendría vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos, no quería eso. No le serviría de nada contarle a Homero, era de baja comprensión. Y no podía contar con Bart por ahora.

Una chica morena de pelo negro ondulado se le acerco tranquilamente.

-Hola Lisa-

-Hola Janey-

-Oye, las chicas y yo planeamos hacer una pijamaza mañana en mi casa ¿Quieres venir?- Lisa volteo un segundo para comprobar de que el auto no estaba cerca.

-Si, si puedo ir, gracias- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, Janey también sonrió.

-Algo te preocupa- dijo la morena aun con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Lisa

-Porque te conozco-

-…pues…en realidad, sí, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie, por ahora?- la morena asintió, Lisa sabia que iba a cumplir su promesa, podía confiar en ella. Suspiró. – Estoy más asustada que preocupada…desde hace un tiempo noté que un auto me seguía, aparece por todas partes, no se quien me esta siguiendo ni porque-

Janey la miró preocupada -¿Le has dicho a tus padres?-

-…No- respondió Lisa mirando al suelo –Si les digo, mi madre no me va a dejar en paz…-

-¿Cuándo ves a ese auto?-

-Siempre que estoy sola y es de noche-

-Ten cuidado…suena peligroso, deberías decirle a la policía- El padre de Janey trabajaba con la policía, a Lisa no le sorprendía que pensara que tal vez esa era la solución, y quizás tenia razón, pero no quería alarmar mucho todavía, es decir…no le había pasado nada "malo" todavía ¿o sí?

-Sí…lo sé, pero no quiero alarmar a nadie por ahora- La morena decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye, últimamente paras muy distraída- Lisa sonrió y asintió –Seguro te gusta alguien ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?- dijo burlonamente haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara

-No, no es por eso- dijo rápidamente

-Bah, mira que sonrojada estas, a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Anda, dime ¿Quién es?- Lisa se apresuró a inventar una excusa que Janey pudiera creer.

-No es nadie, es solo que últimamente me distraigo fácilmente con cualquier cosa…dime, ¿a ti si te gusta alguien?-

-Nah…- dijo la morena –Por ahora no…-dijo con una sonrisa, Lisa sonrió también.

-Será mejor que avancemos- dijo Lisa, vivían cerca y no estaban muy lejos.

* * *

**Casa Simpson**

Lisa entró a su casa y le alcanzó la leche a su madre. Mientras subía las escaleras se encontró con Maggie, la niña estaba sentada en la escalera mirando al vacío. Lisa la miró por un rato antes de sentarse a su lado, en cierta forma su madre estaba en lo cierto, estaba rara, ya no era la dulce y tierna Maggie de antes.

-Hola- dijo Lisa -¿pasa algo? Últimamente te comportas diferente- Maggie tardó un poco en responder.

-No, no es nada, ella no puede esperar que siga igual siempre-

-Lo sé…ya conoces a mamá, solo debes tenerle paciencia-

-Es que ella no entiende- dijo Maggie mientras se paraba, Lisa también se paró –Si escuchara un poco y dejara de gritar tal vez le diría más, insiste en mandarme a un psicólogo porque no entiende lo que quiero decirle-

-La solución es mostrarle que no tiene de que preocuparse, si le sigues la pelea solo conseguirás alterarla más- Maggie sonrió y procedió a meterse en su habitación. Lisa hizo lo mismo segundos después. Cogió sus libros de matemática y continuo su tarea, si seguía tan distraída corría riesgo de que sus notas bajaran y eso no lo podía permitir. Miró los ejercicios "Engañoso, pero fácil" resolvió la mitad de los ejercicios, bostezaba de rato en rato. Buscaba con sus ojos algo más interesante que hacer.

El celular sonó, haciéndole pegar un brinco del susto

-¿Aló?-

-Hola Lisa, soy Avril, ¿te ha dicho Janey sobre la pijamaza de mañana?-

-Si-

-¿Vas a ir?-

-Claro, solo tengo que preguntarle a mamá, estoy segura de que no tendrá problema-

-Tengo algo interesante que contarte- dijo Avril alegremente

-Por tu voz me doy cuenta de que estas muy feliz-

-Si,- Avril pausó un momento antes de continuar, solo para crear suspenso- Estoy saliendo con Colin- Lisa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, aun no había aclarado su mente, esto era chocante. No significaba que no estuviera feliz por Avril…pero…se tranquilizo antes de hablar.

-Wow, Avril…eso es estupendo, estoy feliz por ti-

-Gracias, es un buen chico- la voz de Avril se oía feliz, eso debería darle un argumento para alejarse de esa distracción pelirroja. No quería dañar a su amiga, no era capaz de eso ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que Colin, de alguna manera, vagaba por su mente?...probablemente ya la estaría estrangulando… ¿o no?

-Y dime- preguntó Lisa cambiando el tema-¿Qué has hecho últimamente?-

-Nada, intentar resolver los ejercicios de matemática que, sabes que no es mi curso favorito, pero seguro tu ya acabaste con ellos, ¿verdad?-

-Si, de hecho estaba buscando algo que hacer justo ahora- Lisa suspiró antes de continuar- últimamente no hay nada que me distraiga-

-Ya encontraras algo, me tengo que ir, mi madre me llama-

- Ok, nos vemos mañana- Avril colgó la llamada.

Lisa empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, cualquier cosa con que distraerse. Ahí, tirado entre unas cajas de su armario, encontró su antiguo diario, tal y como lo había terminado hace seis años…

* * *

**Día siguiente**

**Casa de Janey**

-Bien chicas, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo?- dijo Janey con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Lisa con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el suelo junto a sus amigas

-humm… ¿Qué tal verdad o desafió?-

-Bueno- respondieron todas las chicas a coro.

-Empieza Alex-

-Ok, Avril, ¿verdad o desafió?-

-verdad-

-¿alguna vez has besado a tu perro?-

-¡No!- Avril hizo una mueca de asco - iugh, bien…Janey ¿verdad o desafió?-

-Desafío-

-mmm…ya se, ve a la casa del vecino, y pídele su…ardilla-

-¿ardilla?- preguntó Janey extrañada

-Si, su ardilla-

Janey suspiro, se paró y salio valiente hacia la casa del vecino, las chicas salieron por la ventana del cuarto para contemplar el espectáculo. Janey regreso con una nota de Post-it en la frente "No atendemos después de las 7pm" las chicas estallaron en risas, incluida Janey, se sacó la nota de la frente y eligió su próxima victima.

-Lisa, ¿verdad o desafió?-

-mmm…- Lisa pensó cuidadosamente en su respuesta. Si decía "verdad" Janey le iba a exigir una respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho el día anterior, ¿Qué podría pasar si escogía el desafió? Tendría que arriesgarse para averiguarlo

-Desafío-

-Muy bien, sal a la calle y grita "Plajeo en los exámenes"- los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos, le iba a costar su reputación…rezo por que no hubiera nadie de la escuela en la calle a esa hora, aunque tal vez no era tan malo como la idea de que la gente se enterara quien, quienes, le gustaban.

Se paró y salió del cuarto, salió de la casa y se paró en medio de la pista totalmente desierta. Tomo aire.

-¡PLAGEO EN LOS EXAMENES!- escuchó las risas de sus amigas desde donde estaba parada, ¿Quién podría haber escuchado? Bah

La velada transcurrió tranquila, con el típico formato de una pijamaza. Una duda le entró a Lisa mientras la noche pasaba ¿Podría ser que Avril…le había dicho algo a Janey sobre lo que le dijo ese día, y por eso insistía tanto en sacarle la verdad? Era una pregunta difícil

Se acercó a Avril discretamente mientras esta arreglaba su bolsa de dormir y le preguntó –Dime Avril, solo por curiosidad, ¿le has dicho algo a alguien sobre lo que te conté la ultima vez?-

-No, nunca lo haría, eso es un secreto entre nosotras dos-

-Gracias, solo preguntaba-

-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?-

-Si, a Janey se le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza-

-Bah, pero eso es porque ya te conoce, debe saber muy bien como te comportas cuando te sientes así-

-Si…la conozco desde hace mucho- Avril sonrió y se acomodó en la bolsa de dormir. Lisa se acomodó en la suya también, había sido una noche muy larga.

* * *

Las clases transcurrían según su curso normal, las semanas habían pasado muy rápido, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo en esa escuela…iba a extrañar ese sitio…a una que otra persona…o solamente a una. Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Lenguaje.

-Hola- saludó Colin, Lisa sonrió, seria muy obvio si intentaba zafarse en ese momento.

-Hola Colin-

-Oye, estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría ver uno de mis proyectos-

-humm…si, seria interesante- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo la miró fijamente mientras seguía hablando.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos hoy después de la escuela y hablamos sobre eso?- Lisa cuestiono a su mente un millón de veces ¿Qué podría pasar? Todavía no había perdido ese round contra su mente…

-Si Colin, no hay problema- Colin sonrió

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después de la escuela- El muchacho desapareció entre la gente junto con su sonrisa, que había dejado a Lisa paralizada. La muchacha sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y corrió hacia su clase.

Bart pasó por su costado dándole un pequeño empujón, Lisa ignoro por completo a su hermano y procedió a sentarse y a abrir su libro "Tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar y porque preocuparme…"

Las horas en la escuela pasaron como minutos, y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, estaba esperando a Colin afuera de la escuela. El pelirrojo la vio a lo lejos y se acerco rápidamente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el muchacho

-Ok- respondió la rubia. Ambos caminaron hacia una heladería cercana en la que podrían conversar tranquilamente. Se sentaron en una mesa.

Colin le alcanzó un libro rojo de apuntes a Lisa y esta empezó a ojearlo con cuidado.

-Son los pasos de una campaña, contra el dióxido de carbono (el humo de carros)-

-Wow, eso es en realidad es muy importante, el dióxido de carbono es una de las principales causas de la contaminación global-

-Lo se, por eso incentivamos a las autoridades a elevar los impuestos con los vehículos que desprenden mayor cantidad de carbono ¿sabes que quieren arreglar este problema para el 2050?-

-Dios, eso es mucho tiempo…-Lisa suspiró preocupada – si seguimos así no tardaremos mucho en morir…la situación ha empeorado- Colin asintió, ambos miraron por la inmensa ventana de vidrio de la heladería, tenían mucha razón en preocuparse, un ejemplo era el cielo plomizo durante la tarde, similar a uno nublado, a pesar de no estarlo.

-Pondremos acción a esta campaña el mes que viene- dijo Colin con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Solo esperamos que la gente la tome en serio. Dime Lis ¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito- Lisa sonrió, no podía rechazar su oferta, tenia hambre, además seria descortés y maleducado.

-Gracias Colin-

* * *

No podía negar que era linda, no podía negar que le gustaba, aunque nunca antes le habían gustado dos chicas al mismo tiempo, y sabía que no estaba bien salir con Avril, cuando en realidad le gustaba Lisa.

Avril también era linda, amable y comprensiva, pero por alguna razón…no era lo mismo que Lisa. Contempló su cabello dorado por una eternidad, mientras que ella comía un helado de fresa.

Sin embargo, tenia que admitir algo, Lisa actuaba diferente a la ultima vez que la vio, constantemente parecía confundida, en otro mundo, no era una característica que recordara que ella tenia, y cada vez era más y más notable…Continuo con su helado mientras miraba discretamente los ojos verdes de Lisa…muy lindos.

* * *

Un chico pelimarrón entro a la heladería junto con tres chicos mayores que el y un rubio de su misma edad. Lisa reconoció al grupo inmediatamente, eran Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph, Kearney, y su "querido hermano", Bart. Volteo rápidamente hacia la ventana, para ocultarse, para no ser notada. ¿Qué hacia Bart con ellos AHÍ?, trato de escuchar la conversación, no oía mucho desde donde estaba.

Luego de un buen rato dejó de forzar su oído, aún así siguió mirando hacia la ventana. Vio como Bart la miraba, posiblemente ya había notado su presencia, pero no dijo nada. Los chicos por fin se pararon de la mesa donde se habían sentado y de dirigieron hacia la salida de la heladería, Lisa alzó la cabeza discretamente, Colin no se había dado cuenta de esto todavía, parecía estar algo distraído.

Ahora Bart la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa malévola en su cara, Lisa trataba de ignorarlo, pero lo siguió mirando de reojo por alguna razón. El rubio se acercó al menor de sus amigos y le susurró algo al oído, "Desgraciado" pensó Lisa. Inmediatamente el muchacho volteó a verla, sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en ella mientras una leve sonrisa, tal vez forzada, aparecía en su cara. Lisa sintió sus nervios romperse en mil pedazos, clavó la mirada en su helado, iba matar a su hermano, sabe dios que le habría dicho a Nelson…no quería ni imaginarlo.

Colin y ella emprendieron regreso a sus casa un rato después, Colin le prometió que la mantendría al tanto de la situación de su proyecto, Lisa le agradeció por todo y siguió su camino.

No podía dejar de maldecir a su hermano ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle la vida imposible? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?... ¿nacer?, de todas formas hubiese encontrado a alguien más al que hacerle la vida imposible, era su naturaleza….Ahora solo podía rezar porque no hubiese dicho ninguna idiotez….La sonrisa de Nelson apareció en su mente borrando por completo a Bart y sus infanterías, no había visto su sonrisa desde hace mucho, desde la muerte de Keltie Clamsey había un aire de tristeza que lo rodeaba.

Extrañaba mucho esa sonrisa,… ¿la volvería a ver algún día?...

* * *

En la escuela flotaba un aire de miedo, ese día entregaban los informes de notas de mitad de semestre, podrían ser el augurio de algo bueno para unos, y una terrible pesadilla para otros. Se dirigió rápidamente al salón donde entregaban el informe y recogió el suyo.

Se cuestionó el abrirlo o no, reunió fuerza después de un rato. Su temor se había cumplido, sus notas habían bajado, si bien no demasiado, habían bajado, y eso no era nada agradable para ella.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en los cambios de hora sentía las miradas de los profesores fija sen ella, y escuchaba los susurros de estos.

Apenas tocó la campana de salida salió corriendo de ese lugar. Camino un buen rato antes de sentir una irritante voz detrás de ella.

-Hola Lisa- dijo un muchacho de pelo azul, mucho más alto que ella, acercándose con su molestosa sonrisa tonta en la cara

-Hola Millhouse, ¿Qué quieres? Estoy apurada-

-Pues, quería saber si ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy por la noche?- la voz del muchacho era segura, como si creyera tener el éxito asegurado, demasiado fresco para Lisa

-Pues no, lo siento pero no, mis notas han bajado y tengo que estudiar-

-Tus notas son perfectas, vamos solo será por un rato- dijo Millhouse insistentemente mientras sujetaba fuertemente uno de los brazos de Lisa. Esta tiró de su brazo fuertemente, consiguiendo ser liberada

-He dicho que no tengo tiempo- tenia que admitir, que la única razon por la que no le había metido un puñete a ese gorila era porque no apoyaba la violencia, y tenia que dar el ejemplo a los demás. Siguió caminando, molesta, dejando a Millhouse atrás, sintió su mirada clavada en ella, pero no le importo.

* * *

Entró en su casa, había un aire extraño, aire a batalla. Sus dos hermanos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala, Homero y Marge estaban sentados en el lado opuesto.

-Lisa, por fin llegas, siéntate, tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Marge, Lisa se sentó al lado de Maggie, siendo acosada por la burlona mirada de Bart.

-Niños, esto es importante, y tal vez no les agrade mucho la idea- comenzó Homero- Nos vamos a mudar-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los tres menores al mismo tiempo.

-No, olvídalo Homero, nadie mueve a Bart Simpson de esta ciudad-

-¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido hacer algo así sin consultarnos? Nuestra vida esta aquí-

-No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte, pueden irse ustedes si así lo desean-

-Claro que nos vamos jovencita- dijo Marge molesta enfrentando a Maggie- Esta ciudad ya no es tan segura como antes, su padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes. Nos vamos a Lake Charles-

-Ni de broma- dijo Bart mientras subía las escaleras, acompañado de sus hermanas. Tres portazos se oyeron en el segundo piso.

* * *

(N/A):

Dejen Reviews!

Me disculpo de rodillas, se que rompí mi promesa, pero una profesora dejo para ultimo momento un análisis de obra, que acabo con mis vacaciones. A modo de disculpa, les traigo este capitulo de 10 paginas, TuT no tienen idea de cómo exprimí mi cerebro. Ya empecé el 11, quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que ha ido dejando reviews desde que comencé el fic, muchísimas gracias sigan dejando reviews!

¡Byee!

¡Cuídense!


	12. Aunque me mate

Capitulo 11:

Llevaba casi todo el fin de semana sin salir de su cuarto, sus hermanos tampoco habían salido. Estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué tenían que mudarse?, estaban perfectamente bien viviendo ahí.

-Niños bajen de inmediato- llamó Homero desde abajo, nadie respondió-¡He dicho que bajen de inmediato!- gritó Homero desde el primer piso de la casa. Los tres chicos bajaron a la sala y se reunieron con sus padres.

-Vamos a ir a ver al abuelo-

-¿Y si no quiero ir?-respondió Bart enfrentando a su padre.

-¿Y si no me importa?-refutó Homero molesto-suban al auto-. A los hermanos no les quedo más remedio que obedecer.

Llegaron al asilo de ancianos de Springfield, Homero se acercó a su padre, el anciano Abraham Simpson estaba tendido en su cama, con el periódico reposando sobre su estomago.

-Te trasladaran a un asilo nuevo papá, en Lake Charles-

-No es necesario, estoy bien aquí- respondió Abe de mala gana.

-Pero abuelo, allá estarás mejor, es más grande, y hay más actividades-

-¿Y que hay de mis amigos? No me interesa, estoy bien aquí, de ninguna manera, nací aquí y aquí moriré-

-Esta bien Abe, nosotros tampoco queremos largar- dijo Bart mientras le daba unas palmadas en el brazo a su abuelo.

-De todas formas… ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?, estamos bien aquí, no necesitamos mudarnos, estoy segura de que las cosas mejoraran- dijo Lisa tratando de disuadir a sus padres.

No quería irse, ahí estaba todo lo que ella quería y recordaba, no podría dejar todo eso y seguir viviendo tranquila. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque querían irse de ahí sus padres.

Sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque no quería alterar a nadie… ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a sus amigas?... ¿Que iba a pasar con todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento?...Abraham la miraba fijamente, y pareció notar lo que sentía.

El anciano suspiró y se dirigió a su hijo –No lo hagan por mí si no quieren, pero le estarán haciendo un gran daño a sus hijos, Brat y Lily ya están en su ultimo año de estudio en la secundaria, no creo que a Marie le guste mucho la idea, ¿No les parece que sería muy injusto para ellos?- Homero miró fijamente a su padre, y luego al suelo. Marge puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo y continuó

-La única razon por la que estamos haciendo esto es para darles mejores opciones de vida- Abe volteó mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto, hubo silencio por unos momentos

-Ya les di mi opinión, pueden irse si así lo desean, pero no se metan con la vida de los demás, en especial con la de un anciano como yo-

Homero y Marge se miraron por un rato. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que irse? No tenia lógica, simplemente no la tenía para ella. Maggie observó a su hermana por un buen rayo, y luego clavó la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

Había salido a la calle a dar una vuelta por un rato, era temprano. Se había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla, la poca gente que había en la calle paseaba a sus perros y miraban extrañados, no era normal ver a una chica de su edad a esa hora paseando sola. Llegó a una esquina y emprendió regreso.

No tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer para evitar que sus padres la alejaran de ese sitio. Era especial porque ahí había vivido toda su vida, porque ahí era alguien y porque ahí quería a alguien. Suspiró.

Entró a su casa, su familia ya estaba despierta y el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa. Marge la llamó desde la cocina -Lisa, el desayuno ya esta servido.¿Porque has salido tan temprano? Vas a pescar un resfriado-

Lisa se sentó en la mesa sin responder a su madre, esta solamente le puso el desayuno delante. Bart, por su parte, había apoyado los pies en la mesa, Homero lo regaño instantáneamente.

-Baja los pies de la mesa muchacho-

-¿Para que?- dijo Bart cediendo con enfado -¿Qué? ¿Acaso tendré que mudarme de mesa también?-

-Bart, compórtate, por favor- pidió Marge

-Ustedes piden muchas cosas, pero no dan nada a cambio- dijo Maggie violentamente, parándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina. Marge la siguió. Lisa técnicamente desapareció su desayuno y subió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Vio a Marge hablando con Maggie en la sala.

Cerró con llave la puerta de su cuarto y paseo por este un buen rato, en silencio. Su estomago se revolvía, se puso boca arriba sobre su cama y sujeto su estomago, había comido muy rápido. No quería ensuciar su cuarto, así que se paró y fue al baño. Luego de "desahogarse" decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Maggie y Marge seguían discutiendo abajo, salió de la casa. Afuera corría una suave brisa.

Camino tranquilamente por la calle, quizás podría ir a la biblioteca a pasar un rato, ya había más gente en la calle. Avenida Siempreviva (Evergreen terrace) siempre había sido muy pacifica, no entendía porque sus padres querrían irse de un lugar como ese.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz horrorizo a sus oídos.

-Hola Lis-

-Hola Millhouse- dijo Lisa desganada. Millhouse frunció el ceño y la miró estático por un momento, luego mostró esa excéntrica sonrisa característica de él.

-Oye ¿que te parece si salimos esta noche? Están exhibiendo una buena película en el cine-

-No Millhouse, no estoy de ganas, te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila- dijo Lisa tratando de no sonar como sabia que lo haría. Millhouse insistió un poco más.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Lisa, nos conocemos desde hace casi diez años-

-Ya se, pero no tengo ganas, lo siento- Millhouse siguió insistiendo

-Vamos-

-No-

-Vamos- su tono de molestia seguía aumentando

-He dicho que no ¿Qué acaso no te entra?- Millhouse la sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo.

-¿Y que si no? No te cuesta nada- El chico se acercaba cada vez más, uno de los brazos de Lisa se hallaba inmovilizado, pero el otro no, solo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para usarlo -¿No me digas que no te gusta la idea, eh?-

Antes de que se acercara más, Lisa le zampó una cachetada, haciendo que se apartara, pero no soltó su brazo. Parecía que quería rompérselo, lo sostenía cada vez con más fuerza, le estaba cortando la circulación de la sangre, ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada, no veían lo que estaba pasando?

Una fuerte cachetada azotó la cara de Lisa, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Perra!- dijo el adolescente molesto, se acercó para seguir golpeándola, estuvo a centímetros de propagarle una fuerte patada, pero un empujón lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Nunca te dijo tu madre que no hay que pegarle a las mujeres?- Un chico de pelo marrón y ojos azules pateó al abusivo que intentaba parase.

El peliazul cogió al muchacho por una pierna haciéndole caer y empezando a golpearlo, ambos rodaban por el suelo, maldiciendo y golpeando.

Lisa se paró y apartó un poco de ahí, mientras pensaba que hacer, ese era uno de sus defectos, las peleas la bloqueaban y no sabía reaccionar. Su mejilla ardía, como si la mano de Millhouse hubiese estado hecha del fuego de los infiernos.

Un pelirrojo pasó por su costado rápidamente, empujando al peliazul lejos de Nelson, el peliazul, molestó, se tiró encima del otro muchacho, mientras que Nelson lo pateaba intentando que dejara a su amigo. Una muchacha pelinegra, Lyane Urie, llegó corriendo al costado de Lisa

-¡Ya paren! ¡Dolph, déjalo!- gritó desesperada. Los muchachos ignoraron el llamado de la muchacha y siguieron peleando. Millhouse sostuvo a Nelson por los hombros y empezó a golpearlo violentamente contra el suelo, Dolph se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Millhouse, recibiendo fuertes golpes en la cabeza del "gorila". Nelson pateó hacia arriba, haciendo que Millhouse se retorciera de dolor, soltándolo.

Millhouse agarró a Dolph, y lo levantó, lanzándolo por los aires. Dolph cayó encima de Nelson inconciente. La pelinegra gritó nuevamente, captando la atención de la gente, corrió al costado de su novio, e intento hacerlo despertar, pero no pudo.

Lisa estaba demasiado confundida, la gente los rodeaba, pero nadie hacia nada. Bart pasó rápidamente por su costado y empujó a Millhouse lejos de Nelson.

-¿Qué hacen tarados? Miren como están- regaño Bart a sus dos amigos, Millhouse se paró tambaleándose un poco

-Esto no se queda así Muntz- dijo Millhouse mientras se limpiaba la cara

-¿Así? Pues ven aquí y termínalo idiota- dijo Nelson mientras se paraba, mareado por culpa de los golpes. Se acercó a Lyane, que tenia a su amigo inconciente. Su cara sangraba y también algunos rasguños en sus brazos.

-¿Llamaste a la ambulancia?- preguntó el pelimarrón a la muchacha, esta asintió. Cayó sentado al costado de la muchacha. Lisa se acercó despacio y le ofreció su pañuelo, el muchacho lo recibió cabizbajo.

-Gracias-

-Estas sangrando- dijo Lisa mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del muchacho. Se había ganado una buena por su culpa, hubiese preferido la patada a todo ese alboroto…pero, por otra parte…

-Lo siento- dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras se pasaba el pañuelo por la cara- Se que no te gustan las peleas…pero no podía dejar que te pegara-

-No tienes porque disculparte, he sido yo quien ha iniciado este problema…- Lisa se acercó al muchacho, regalándole un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho levantó la cara, algo sonrojado, a pesar de los moretones y la sangre, la sonrisa que se asomó por su cara no perdió su encanto.

-Gracias- dijo Lisa dulcemente- pero no te vuelvas a pelear así…- el muchacho asintió suavemente, manteniendo esa sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa que Lisa tanto había extrañado.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, junto a Jimbo, Kearney, Lyane y Bart. Ya le había contado a Bart por que se había iniciado la pelea, e al parecer, el también cooperaría si se tratara de matar a VanHouten. Jimbo y Kearney se habían enterado de lo ocurrido minutos después, y habían aparecido de repente para ver que había pasado con sus amigos.

En ese momento tenia una bolsa de hielo apretada contra la cabeza, nunca pensó que todo se saliera tanto de control. Nunca pensó que Dolph terminaría en el hospital por culpa de VanHouten. Era algo muy contradictorio, ellos se habían pasado toda la primaria molestándolo, y de la nada el "cuatro-ojos" había decidido que seria él el que repartiera palizas entre ellos.

"Maldito idiota, primero le pega a Lisa y luego decide hacer volar a Dolph…solo tiene que esperar un poco, yo mismo me voy a encargar de volarle cada diente a ese gorila descerebrado" pensó mientras apretaba con más fuerza la bolsa contra su cabeza.

-Esta vez VanHouten se ha pasado…- dijo Kearney mientras miraba hacia el pasillo

-Le espera una buena de regreso a la escuela. Por cierto, todavía no nos dicen que paso- dijo Jimbo con curiosidad.

Bart miró a Nelson, esperando que fuera él quien le contara a Jimbo lo que había pasado. En poco tiempo el muchacho tuvo todas las miradas clavadas en él.

-Solo ha sido una pelea-

-No parece, ¿has ido a ver tú cara?-

-Prefiero no hacerlo-

-Sigues sangrando- aviso Kearney

-Voy a limpiarme- dijo Nelson, se paró y fue hacia el baño, Bart en un momento pretendió seguirle, pero fue retenido por la mirada asesina de Jimbo.

Entró al baño y con lo primero que se topó fue con el espejo gigante de este. Evidentemente, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, tenia el labio partido y sangrando. Cogió un poco de papel y se lo pasó por las heridas "idiota" pensó, ¿Quién demonios no sabia que nunca hay que pegarle a una mujer?"…Lisa dijo que ella había iniciado la pelea, y la verdad es que no le creía, ella no era la clase de persona que provocaba peleas. Tenia que haber sido culpa de ese…

Por alguna razón, había sentido grandes ganas de partirle la cara en ese momento. Había actuado por naturaleza, Lisa no tenía por que echarse la culpa…era una chica muy noble, y tenia que admitirlo, también era muy linda, lamentablemente, no había conocido a ninguna otra chica que actuara así, ella era sin duda, especial.

Ella lo había apoyado con todo el problema de Keltie, y aunque eso todavía le dolía, no podía negar que tenia cierto cariño por Lisa, ¿el de una amiga? Todavía no sabía eso, siempre se le complicaban esas cosas, no era el tipo de persona que tenia perfectamente claras esas dudas. En su mente flotó el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, quizás no era buena idea decirle a alguien lo que pensaba por ese momento. Suspiró.

Salió del baño y volvió junto a los demás, las miradas de sus "hermanos" se clavaron en él nuevamente, Jimbo miraba fijamente, intentando leerle la mente, Kearney lo miraba de forma reprochante. Lyane y Bart miraban hacia otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Se puede decir-

-¿Quieren dejar de mirarme así y hablar?-

-Ok, creemos que te gusta Lisa Simpson- Nelson abrió sus ojos como platos, ahora si todos lo miraban, incluso Bart y Lyane miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde han sacado eso?-

- No eres bueno mintiendo en esas cosas Muntz, ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces antes- dijo Kearney mientras apoyaba sus pies en una mesa de centro. Nelson miró a Bart fijamente por unos segundos

-¿Y por que piensan eso?- preguntó el muchacho mientras se volvía a sentar

-Tenemos muchas razones para creerlo, ¿sabes que medio mundo te observa verdad?-

-¿Qué? No me gusta- dijo Nelson intentando evadir a sus amigos.

-Te han visto con ella- dijo Jimbo, haciendo que el pelimarrón se alterara más.

-Que no me gusta-refutó Nelson

-¿Por qué no lo admites y punto?- argumento Kearney, la conversación comenzó a verse como un debate, Bart y Lyane escuchaban atentos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo notable que es? Mira, no tienes que esconderlo, ya tenemos dieciséis años, no diez. No vamos a decir nada- dijo Jimbo con una sonrisa, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por sacarle el secreto a su amigo.

-Que no me gusta- Nelson suspiró- Ustedes son más tercos de lo que creía-

-Muy chistoso, pero al final vas a terminar admitiéndolo Muntz- dijo Jimbo borrando la sonrisa de su cara y mirando directo al techo.

No tenia que decirles si no quería….entonces no lo iba a hacer…por ahora. A pesar de que se conocían desde hace mucho, y de que ya habían madurado, no podía confiarles algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. No había olvidado esa vez, quizás su relación con Lisa pudo haber crecido si ellos no se hubieran interpuesto, le habían fallado aquella vez, ¿lo harían la próxima? Ellos no se llevaban bien con Lisa, es más, estaba seguro de que argumentarían todo lo necesario para alejarlo de ella.

Un hombre moreno semi-calvo entró en la sala.

-Esta despierto, pueden pasar de poco en poco si así lo desean, va a estar con yeso en el brazo izquierdo, ¿saben donde esta su padre?-

-Fuera de la ciudad, en serio ¿esta bien?- preguntó la pelinegra

-Sí, pero debe tener cuidado, los golpes que le dieron pudieron haberle dañado los nervios de la columna, eso es sumamente peligroso, deberían tenerlo en cuenta para sus próximos "arreglos". Ah por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-Dieciséis- respondieron todos a coro

-Bueno, tendré que informar al director de su escuela-

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Kearney sorprendido.

-Porque el gobierno ha impuesto una nueva ley que en el caso de cualquier pelea realizada por menores de edad, donde alguien salga herido y venga a parar a un hospital, se deberá informar a los padres, y a la respectiva autoridad de el centro educativo al que asistan. Ahora díganme, ¿quien empezó esta pelea?-

Jimbo, Kearney y Nelson se miraron entre si, luego miraron a Lyane, que asintió seriamente. Los cuatro chicos procedieron a mirar al rubio de ojos verdes, este miró al suelo por un rato y luego dijo:

-Millhouse VanHouten-

-Bien, informaré de esto mañana por la mañana-

* * *

Estaba tirado en el suelo de su cuarto, tenia sueño pero le daba flojera subir a su cama. Su nueva regla funcionaba ahora "Donde caigas puedes quedar". Había llegado tarde a su casa, ya era de noche y todavía tenia que reunirse con sus amigos para cumplir con una "venganza".

Le agradaba saber que contaba con su apoyo para romperle los huesos a VanHouten; Dolph le había dicho que en cuanto saliera, y pudiera mover el brazo, le iba a regalar una cirugía gratuita a ese cara-de-mono.

Miró el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Keltie para su cumpleaños, eran las 9:59pm, le dolía todo el cuerpo y quería dormir, pero tenia que esperar la señal.

El teléfono sonó

-Contesta Nelson. Si es un cobrador, estoy en el trabajo- gritó su madre desde otra habitación.

Hizo el mayor esfuerzo del mundo para pararse y coger el teléfono

-Ya es hora- dijo Jimbo

-Ok, estaré ahí dentro de un rato-

-Creo que le agradará ver la pequeña sorpresa que le tenemos preparada, la verdadera venganza viene después, tenemos que estar los cuatro-

-Vamos a limpiar el suelo con la cara de VanHouten-

-Intenta que nadie te siga, sobre todo Simpsons Lisa- dijo Jimbo tosiendo las dos últimas palabras

-Si sigues con eso va a ser tu cara la que termine aplastada en el suelo- dijo Nelson colgando el teléfono. Sacó su ropa de las cajas "organizadoras" que tenia bajo su cama. Pasó frente a su madre, intentando verse normal, esta estaba tirada en el mueble viendo TV y tomando cerveza.

-Voy a salir, no le pongas seguro a la puerta-

-No incendies nada- dijo la mujer sin prestar gran atención. "Como si importara si quemara una ciudad entera o no" pensó mientras tiraba la puerta con fuerza.

Sacó una bolsa con pintura spray de entre los arbustos y se dirigió hacia la calle. No había nadie, tenia suerte de que fuera así, no era conveniente que alguien lo siguiera.

Luego de caminar un buen trecho llegó a la escuela, estaba oscuro pero podía ver perfectamente por donde tenía que ir. De noche le ponen candado a la puerta de la escuela, para evitar travesuras de "ese tipo", pero esa noche el candado no había podido resistir un buen golpe y había sido tirado lejos de la puerta a la que servia.

No fue difícil entrar, adentro en uno de los pasadizos se encontró con sus amigos, los dos llevaban pintura, y una linterna para alumbrar.

-Hay que empezar de una vez- advirtió Nelson-o podrían atraparnos-

-No lo creo, a nadie le importa cuidar de la escuela-

Se dirigieron a la zona de los casilleros de football. Había montones de casilleros, pero uno importaba en especial.

-¿Trajiste las fotos?- preguntó Jimbo a Kearney, el muchacho asintió, mostrando una bolsa con una gran cantidad de fotos.

-Son suficientes como para tapizar un cuarto, ¿Quién es tan idiota como para tirar esto al tacho de la escuela?- Kearney sacó un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a darle vuelta al candado de clave, este se abrió instantáneamente.

En el siguiente momento, el casillero del deportista de pelo azul estuvo lleno de vergonzosas fotos de infancia del mismo. Al parecer su madre le había gustado coleccionar los momentos más vergonzosos de su hijo, fotos de todo tipo, desde su primera vez usando el inodoro, hasta el cumpleaños de su abuela, un sweater nuevo… El muy tonto había tirado las fotos al tacho de la escuela, y habían caído en sus manos, las habían estado guardando para una ocasión como esta.

Cerraron el casillero y sacaron la pintura, garabatearon hasta la última esquina de la puerta, ahora se lucían insultos y dibujos, uno de ellos era un gorila con extraño parecido a Millhouse. Rompieron en risas, ya se imaginaban la cara del chico cuando viera todo eso.

-Ya, hay que largarnos- dijo el pelimarrón

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el mayor de los tres

-Las 10:59- respondió Nelson

-Bah, todavía es temprano- dijo Jimbo mientras pateaba el casillero –Por cierto Muntz, no nos has dicho porque empezó la pelea-

-Ya se los dijo Bart-

-¿Cómo sabes?-dijo Jones dejando de aplicarle patadas al casillero

-Se nota- respondió Nelson

-Si…últimamente muchas cosas "se notan"- dijo Kearney dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Nelson. Este último lo miró con desaprobación.

-Cierra el pico- dijo Nelson apartándose lentamente- estoy muerto de sueño-

-¿Vas a venir mañana?-

-No- dijo Nelson mientras empezaba a patear el casillero- No pienso moverme mañana…maldito mono, ojala te pongan a limpiar los baños con la lengua- Los tres rompieron en risas.

-Nah, mejor no, ya esta acostumbrado- dijo Jimbo haciendo el ademán de hundir la cabeza de alguien en un inodoro, los muchachos estallaron en risas y rodaron por el suelo.

Marcharon de la escuela, hacia frió y estaba más oscuro, no había nadie en las calles, salvo unos cuantos autos ocupados por conductores ebrios que pasaban por las calles. Caminaba distraído mirando al cielo, pensando en la cara de VanHouten cuando se topara con su pequeña sorpresa. Bien, se lo merecía por pegarle a una mujer, se merecía algo peor aún.

Una pregunta se le vino a la mente, ¿Cómo había sido la ultima vez que salió con lisa? Recordaba la gran mayoría de aquella vez, pero había cosas que ya había olvidado. Recordaba haber recibido una nota que decía "Adivina a quien le gustas" y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba había pasado ese papel, un excéntrico Millhouse de diez años saludo con patética sonrisa en su cara. Se paró de su asiento y camino apretando los puños, directo hacia él.

"¡No! ¡No has entendido! ¡No es lo que crees!"Chilló Millhouse, muy débil y torpe como para defenderse.

Esa misma tarde, luego de que una ambulancia se llevara al inconciente Millhouse, Lisa se le acercó, confesando que la nota era de ella. La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo había pensado que era una broma, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, y le parecía una mentira.

Poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de que no lo era, y por primera vez pensó en lo linda que era Lisa, en como su pelo era dorado como el sol, y como sus lindos ojos verdes resaltaban en la noche.

Y fue aquella noche, mientras ella hablaba, el la observaba atento, lamentó no haber oído lo que dijo, pero tenia la mente en otra parte, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y eso lo inquietaba, porque ya ni siquiera recordaba quien era. Se acercó furtivamente, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, recordó la sensación de haber prendido fuego a sus mejillas, y una calidez que nunca había sentido, y que nunca volvió a sentir.

Recordó también, que en ese tiempo, sus amigos también le bombardearon con preguntas, al parecer, siempre había sido un libro abierto.

Luego de eso cayó en la maldita tentación de lanzar la maldita ensalada a la maldita casa del maldito Skinner. No tardaron mucho tiempo en salir corriendo de ese lugar, perseguidos por la policía. Por alguna razon, no se le ocurrió mejor lugar para esconderse ó pedir ayuda que su casa, la casa Simpson.

Le pidió ayuda a ella, y ella lo sacó de ese problema pero…luego él tubo que abrir su maldita boca, ella se molestó, y con mucha razon, el le mintió, luego dijo, sin perder su gracia "te ves al rato"…y seria un largo rato, entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido algo muy importante, y de que no sabia como recuperarlo.

Al comienzo le tomó un poco de tiempo analizar lo que acababa de pasar, pero al final terminó aceptándolo tal y como debía hacer. La había perdido.

Suspiró y bajo la cabeza, sus amigos estaban distraídos, así que no notaron que estaba en otro mundo. Había algo que definitivamente le encantaba de ella, aunque no sabia exactamente que era. Era algo que las demás chicas con las que había salido, lamentablemente no tenían. Recordaba perfectamente cada una de ellas, aunque algunos recuerdos no fueran buenos.

Lilane Mcdonand era una chica de trece años cuando la conoció, de pelo marrón largo y liso, de grandes ojos verdes. Lilane no era el tipo de chica que obedece a sus padres y hace su tarea, no, ella era todo lo contrario, era el tipo de gente que enfrenta todo, que no le da miedo nada ni nadie, pero aún así…tenia un defecto bien oculto…y él odia los tramposos, por eso había jurado nunca más volver a acercarse a esa chica.

Avril DiHesse, tenia el pelo largo el verano que la conoció, era una chica alegre, inteligente y muy astuta, es una pena que su relación no hubiese funcionado.

A Keltie la había conocido un día en detención, y quien diría todo lo que puede pasar durante esa hora. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la noche se hacia cada vez más helada. Keltie podía ser un poco desatenta, rebelde y burlona, pero era buena, aunque a veces hacia las cosas sin pensar, todavía no entendía porque había tenido que morir.

El se había enterado poco después, la noticia había corrido rápidamente por la ciudad ese día. No había podido llorar por alguna razon, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue ir al velorio y sentarse a mirar…desearía no haber peleado con ella antes de eso…y por una estupidez, ahora no podía decirle nada, tal vez algún día…

Un auto paró en seco, rozándolo, el conductor tocaba la bocina mientras insultaba y agitaba su cerveza en la otra mano. Nelson pasó ignorándolo. Jimbo rió.

-Vaya, si que estas en otro mundo- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- tienes suerte de que no haya estado demasiado ebrio. Te recomiendo que dejes lo que sea en lo que estés pensando para otro momento ó te vas a matar-

-Ja, todavía tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Cómo que?- Nelson apresuró a inventar algo que Jimbo pudiera creer.

-Como romperle la cara a VanHouten- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara. No era mentira, no del todo, solo quería ver que haría con él el director de la escuela. Sabía que había dos opciones. Ó era mandado a una correccional, o lo dejaban ir. "Sea como sea" pensó "si ese viejo no le da su merecido, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo" esa era la primera cosa que tenia pendiente, luego tenia que encargarse de algo más importante…

Moría de sueño, al llegar a su casa encontró la puerta cerrada, estaba demasiado cansado como renegar, así que no perdió tiempo y se metió por una de las ventanas de la casa. Una vez dentro, y tambaleándose del cansancio, se tiró en un mueble "Donde caigas puedes quedar". Y por un momento le pareció ver a una linda chica, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes parada a un lado del cuarto, sonriendo. El también sonrió.

"Es solo mi imaginación…"

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias a la gente que ha dejado Reviews. Ahora vengo a tratar el tema "¿Por qué millhouse es malo en este fic?", verán, luego de ver "Future-Drama" la idea de el personaje de Millhouse como malo me gustó, y me pareció importante de desarrollar, además esto cumplirá una importante acción en este fic . Este capitulo esta desarrollado desde el punto de vista de Nelson, solo para poner más interesantes las cosas , lo que se viene es mucho, mucho más importante, me disculpo si me demoro mucho, pero ando corta de tiempo y los capítulos se alargan.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Byee, cuídense!


	13. Paciencia

* * *

Capitulo 12:

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, el rumor de la pelea ya había corrido por todas las bocas, y todos la miraban curiosos. Estaba más preocupada por otro rumor más importante…Entró en el baño de las chicas, Allison la esperaba ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lisa preocupada

-Es Avril…-dijo Allison serenamente -Algo le pasa, estoy segura, solo basta que veas la cara que tiene-

-¿No les ha dicho nada?-

-No, le hemos preguntado un millón de veces, pero no ha querido decirnos nada…quizás a ti si quiera decirte algo, inténtalo por favor-

-¿Sabes donde está?-

-En el salón de música, creo-

-Ok, intentaré hablar con ella- Lisa salió directo al salón de música.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, Avril había llegado deprimida, y no les había querido decir que pasaba. Lisa confiaba en que su amiga le quisiera decir que era lo que le ocurría. Ojala tuviera razón…

La música triste de un piano salía del salón, Lisa se detuvo para oír la melodía, conocía esa canción…y también a la persona que la tocaba. Entró despacio, Avril estaba sentada tocando el piano, sola, se le veía triste pero tranquila. Lisa se paró a su costado, Avril dejó de tocar.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó Lisa con una dulce sonrisa. Avril sonrió vagamente y se arrimó un poco para que Lisa pudiera sentarse a su costado- No le has dicho a nadie que te pasa…estamos preocupadas- dijo mientras observaba a su amiga, esta estaba cabizbaja mirando las teclas del piano.

Lisa nunca la había visto así antes, ¿pero que podía haber pasado? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Alguien la había hecho sentir mal?...podría ser que…

-¿Tiene que ver con Colin, verdad?- Avril asintió, su voz triste salió con esfuerzo.

-Las cosas…no son como yo quisiera, no…él dijo que estaba confundido…-Avril pausó un rato, sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas poco a poco, continuó –No entiendo…no entiendo…estoy segura de que le gusta alguien más… ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Por qué me dijo que me quería si no era verdad?- Lisa abrazo a su amiga, tenia razón, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso si era mentira? ¿Por qué le había hecho daño?...

Se detuvo a pensar un momento mientras intentaba calmar a Avril… ¿soportaría ella eso? Le bastaba ver como estaba su amiga para darse cuenta de que no.

"¿Por qué Colin?" pensó, ella lo conocía, sabía que era un buen chico, y por eso no entendía por qué estaba haciendo daño a Avril, no era algo que ella hubiese creído que él era capaz de hacer. A ella también le dolería si se lo hicieran, era por eso que no solía ser muy abierta a las relaciones…

Avril se tranquilizo lentamente, secó sus lagrimas en la manga de su sweater y prosiguió

–Tal vez…yo no soy la persona que él creía que era…-

-No, no es tu culpa, Avril tu lo quisiste mucho, no tenía de que quejarse…- dijo Lisa intentando reconfortar a su amiga. Avril forzó una sonrisa y asintió

-Sabes…creo que es mejor que salgamos…no queremos que nadie ande de chismoso- Lisa sonrió y asintió, amabas salieron de ahí.

Tal vez, Colin no era la persona que ella creía que era….De ninguna manera era culpa de Avril, ella tenía razón, a el debía gustarle alguien más…

-Por cierto- comenzó Avril -¿Son ciertos los rumores?-

-Si…lamentablemente-

-¿Te pegó?-

-Si…-

-¡Es un imbécil! Dime Lisa, según el ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-Por qué me negué a salir con él-

-Con más razón aún…pero vaya, nunca pensé que Starbeam terminaría en el hospital… ¿Y como está Nelson?-

-La última vez que hablé con él estaba sangrando….Ha sido mi culpa, tal vez debí haber soportado salir con Millhouse, así hubiese evitado todos estos problemas que…-

-No digas eso, no es tu obligación salir con él. Ha sido muy noble de la parte de Nelson el defenderte-

-Si…pero esta herido…- dijo Lisa con un tono de tristeza, Avril sonrió

-Pero te defendió, debe ser porque te quiere- dijo picadamente Avril, haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara

-No, solo lo hizo porque le pareció lo correcto, solo somos…-

-¿Amigos?...si claro- dijo burlonamente Avril, luego dejó salir una risita. Una muchacha se les acercó corriendo.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Alex-

-Oigan, tengo algo que contarles, creo que les va a fascinar, y lo mejor es que ya tengo el permiso de mis padres, díganme ¿no es genial?-

-Primero dinos que va a pasar- dijo Lisa mientras contemplaba a su amiga dando saltos de alegría

-Ok… ¡voy a organizar una súper-mega-fiesta!-grito Alex captando la atención de unas cuantas personas

-Wow, eso es genial Alex, ¿Cuándo va a ser?- preguntó Avril mientras calmaba un poco a su amiga eufórica

-Dentro de dos semanas-

-Vaya, ya tenias todo preparado-

-Si, y todos van a estar invitados, todos, todos- dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Y más les vale no faltar, o yo misma iré a sus casas por ustedes-

La campana sonó y las tres se dirigieron a sus clases. Alex estaba fundida en un éxtasis de felicidad…quizás Lisa debería ir, solo para relajarse un poco, últimamente no se divertía demasiado, y el año estaba por acabar…pronto no habría nada más que trabajar…no quería eso…Si, le importaban los estudios, le importaba su futuro, pero tenia miedo, muy en el fondo, de no ser nada más que una maquina que no haría nada más que trabajar…

-Bien- dijo la profesora de ciencias, comenzando así la clase –Se nos esta acabando el año, así que les dejaré un trabajo especial- la clase se quejó, la profesora prosiguió una vez que el ruido paró un poco –Este trabajo consiste en elaborar un ensayo informativo sobre algún tema que hayamos visto en el año- No era muy complicado, tenia confianza en que podría hacerlo. Suspiró, le iba a tomar tiempo…pero lo iba a hacer.

Se estaba acabando el año, aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Últimamente se esforzaba el doble para entender la clase, intentaba no distraerse, no del todo. Y aún así las horas se pasaban rápido, aunque intentara no pensar en eso, pero así era y no podía hacer nada. El reloj parecía correr por el "final".

La campana del timbre sonó, parecían haber sido un par de minutos…y habían sido dos horas…

* * *

-Señorita Lisa Simpson, acérquese a la oficina del director, Señorita Lisa Simpson, acérquese a la oficina del director- llamó la secretaria por el altavoz. ¿Qué podría haber pasado ahora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus notas? ¿Ó…?

Tocó la puerta de la oficina y recibió un "pase" entró y tomó el asiento que el director le estaba ofreciendo.

-Bien, Srta. Simpson – dijo el hombre –supongo que estará enterada de que el gobierno ha impuesto una ley donde sostiene que en cualquier tipo de peleas, donde alguien salga herido y termine en un centro médico, se deberá aplicar la sanción al responsable de iniciar la pelea o agresor-

-Si, estaba enterada Sr.-

-Bien, me gustaría escuchar tu versión de la historia. Verás, hasta ahora hemos recolectado dos versiones diferentes, la de tu hermano Bart, y la de Millhouse VanHouten. Dime que es exactamente lo que pasó-

-Pues…verá…-Lisa tomó aire antes de continuar- verá….Millhouse quería…salir conmigo, pero yo me negué, insistió y me sujetó el brazo con fuerza, intente que me soltara…pero no lo hizo, así que yo…- Lisa recordó con temor lo que había pasado después de eso.

-Continúe señorita Simpson- dijo el director mientras tomaba nota en un papel. Lisa se llenó de valor para poder continuar.

-..Así que yo…lo abofeteé, pero no me soltó, me devolvió la cachetada, luego me insultó, planeaba seguir golpeándome, pero…-

-Pero Muntz te defendió-

-Si... y luego Starbeam intentó separar a Millhouse de Nelson, pero Millhouse lo atacó, él…lo lanzó y le hizo quedar inconciente…-

-Y luego Bart terminó la pelea ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-Bien, al parecer fue el señor VanHouten el que inició todo. Confío en todo lo que has dicho, la verdad más que en lo que dijo Bart-

-Gracias…supongo-

-Ya puedes retirarte Lisa, espero no verte por aquí, si eso es bueno-

-Si, gracias, adiós- dijo mientras salía.

Le gustaría saber que había dicho su hermano al director. Tal vez deberían acabar con su tonta pelea de una buena vez…quizás así podrían planear algo para evitar la mudanza…quizás lo haría después…

En cuanto a Millhouse…había escuchado que se había armado un buen alboroto en la mañana, al parecer una broma relacionada con su niñez, tenía la sensación de saber de quien o quienes se trataba. Una pelirroja la alcanzó.

-Hola ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hablado con Avril?-

-Sí, al parecer su relación con Colin no esta yendo muy bien-

-Oh, ya veo, con razón estaba tan deprimida, ¿Te has enterado de la fiesta de Alex?-

-Si, me lo ha dicho esta mañana-

-¿Piensas ir? Más te vale decir que sí-

-Pues…en realidad no lo sé-

-Vamos, tienes que ir, es un buen momento para que te relajes. Últimamente te veo más cansada- Allison tenía razón, últimamente estaba más cansada, y aún tenía mil cosas por hacer…le dolía la espalda por culpa del estrés.

-Bueno…sí, creo que tienes razón-

-No creas, la tengo- dijo Allison con una gran sonrisa. Un muchacho de pelo rojo se acercó cabizbajo y saludó

-Hola chicas…-

-Hola- saludó Allison de mala gana, algo picada por el asunto de Avril, no era "problema suyo", pero era su amiga.

-Hola Colin- saludó Lisa intentando sonar normal

-Disculpen que las interrumpa…Lisa, ¿crees que podríamos hablar después?...claro, si no te molesta- preguntó el pelirrojo casi susurrando

¿Qué tenía que decirle? Esperaba que fuera un "lamento haber dañado a Avril", Allison le puso una mano en el hombro a Lisa y le dijo al oído

-Estaré en la biblioteca avanzando tareas-

-Esta bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato- luego de eso Allison se perdió entre la gente dejando a Colin y lisa solos.

-Bien- dijo Lisa –Creo que puedes decírmelo ahora-

-Bien…creo que ya te enteraste de lo que pasó con Avril-

-Sí- dijo Lisa, ¿Cómo no podía notarlo con el estado de animo que había tenido Avril esa mañana? Suspiró –Dime que pasó, es eso de lo que quieres hablar ¿cierto?- el pelirrojo asintió y procedió

-Estoy seguro de que no está bien…yo si la quiero, en serio, es una chica muy linda e inteligente…pero…pero en este momento estoy muy confundido, pensé que haría daño seguir con eso…así-

-¿Esto…vino desde antes?- preguntó Lisa con un poco de indignación oculta.

-Sí…pero no era nada fuerte, pensé que si me concentraba en querer a Avril, eso se iba a borrar…pero no fue así…creo que incluso empeoró la situación, ¿verdad? No quería hacerle daño, eso nunca…y por eso, por eso le dije que sería mejor dejar esto por un tiempo…-

-Me gustaría ayudarte, en serio, pero no es algo en lo que pueda intervenir…- Lisa puso una mano en el hombro de Colin –Creo que lo único que queda por hacer es que aclares a quien quieres y que quieres- Colin sonrió vagamente

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo

-De nada- respondió Lisa con una suave sonrisa reconfortante.

Se despidió del chico y fue a la biblioteca, Allison y ella habían quedado en hacer las tareas. Colin estaba confundido…ella había estado batallando un gran tiempo para no estarlo…y quizás, solo quizás, ya había logrado esa meta…no le gustaba Colin, no por el hecho de que hubiese dañado a Avril, si no porque estaba confundido, por que a ella le gustaba alguien más…y no quería saber nada de confusiones por ahora, quería estar tranquila aunque sea un corto tiempo…

De nuevo estaba en su cuarto, con muchos libros de ciencias a su alrededor, buscando, investigando, quería terminar esa tarea en cuanto antes, así tendría tiempo de relajarse. Alguien tocó la puerta, se paró y abrió

-Janey te espera en la tienda, quiere hablar contigo- dijo Bart indiferente.

¿Por qué Janey no la había llamado al celular? ¿Había pasado algo?

-Gracias- respondió Lisa, Bart simplemente se alejó por el pasillo de la casa.

Se puso su casaca. Era de noche y tenía la extraña sensación de que algo raro estaba pasando. Las calles estaban semivacías, solo habían algunas personas que vagaban en la oscuridad. Suspiró. Hacía frío, y por alguna razón estaba preparada para correr en cualquier momento.

* * *

Lo había logrado, había engañado a su hermana, y ahora solo tenía que llevar a acabo el resto del plan. Jessica lo esperaba fuera, justo en el lugar en el que Lisa estaba encaminada, llevaban un buen tiempo planeando todo eso.

Salió de la casa, Lisa ya debería estar en el lugar en el que le había dicho que estaría Janey, tenía que caminar rápido si quería alcanzarla, solo llevaría con el una cámara digital, para capturar el momento del susto.

Lisa caminaba rápidamente, tenía que correr ligeramente. Jessica aparentaría ser un secuestrador, usaría una mascara negra para que Lisa no viera su rostro, y cuando Lisa estuviese muerta de miedo, el saldría y tomaría un buen par de fotografía de la señorita asustadiza. Sería divertido y cruel.

Cuando Lisa llegó al punto el estaba metros atrás, vio a Jessica aparecer tras Lisa, el plan iba tal y como debería ir. Lisa volteó, posiblemente había notado a Jessica, avanzó un poco. Lisa gritó al descubrir a la persona detrás de ella, el rubio dejó salir una suave risa burlona, camino directo hacia las muchachas con la cámara en la mano. El "secuestrador" colocó un pañuelo en la nariz de Lisa, Lisa forcejeó y gritó mientras perdía la conciencia. Bart oyó un gritó detrás de él, volteó y se encontró con que la pelinegra hija del pastor estaba detrás de él, y si ella estaba ahí…entonces…

El sujeto arrastraba hacia a un carro que se había estacionado cerca, oculto en la oscuridad.

-¡Deja a mi hermana idiota!- dijo Bart tomando una piedra que estaba cerca de su pie y lanzándola directo a la cabeza del sujeto, que cayó al suelo soltando a Lisa.

Bart corrió hacia su hermana y la recogió, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a sus padres? Esto era su culpa. Un fuerte jalón de su pantalón lo detuvo, el hombre estaba conciente y lo sujetaba firmemente mientras apuntaba con una pistola

-Suban al auto- indicó –Suban o los mato a los dos- Bart no respondía, solo miraba la manera en la que el hombre se disponía a tirar del gatillo de su arma. Una piedra cayó en la cabeza del hombre por segunda vez, más grande que la anterior, esta vez dejando completamente inconciente al agresor.

-Gracias Jessica-

-¿Cómo has podido confundirme con ese tipo?-

-Esta muy oscuro, no puedo ver bien-

-Ah… ¿Lisa esta bien?-

-Si…pero va a querer matarme cuando despierte y descubra que era una trampa… Gracias, de no ser por ti estaríamos muertos- dijo Bart regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la hija del reverendo.

La muchacha sonrió picaramente, tomando por la barbilla al rubio, acercándolo lo suficiente a ella como para sostener el beso. Bart tenía sujeta a Lisa por el brazo, y por el momento pensó en dejarla caer para sostener a Jessica. Se separaron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez el debería decirle lo que sentía por ella de una buena vez…

* * *

La noche pasada había habido un gran escándalo en su casa, su madre se había alterado bastante cuando su hermano había llegado con ella inconciente en un carro de la policía…Bart le había pedido disculpas por la tontería que había hecho, por poner en peligro SUS vidas…y por alguna razón…lo había perdonado.

En la escuela corrían mil rumores, de que Millhouse había sido enviado a un reformatorio, y que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a Hawaii, para olvidar un poco todo eso, se contaba que Bart tenía nueva novia, Jessica Lovejoy.

Abrió su casillero y sacó los libros para estudiar, los días se pasaban rápido, calculaba que quedaban dos meses antes de finalizar el año escolar. Yale y Princeton habían mandado cartas hace poco, al parecer el director tenía que elegir a quien iba a recomendar, a ella ó a Martin Prince…por lo tanto, tenía que demostrar que podía trabajar mejor que su competencia, pero aún así equilibrar su vida privada…o lo poco que tenía de esta...

Antes de irse quería pasar por la biblioteca y repasar unas cosas que había leído con Allison el día anterior. Entró y sacó los libros que necesitaba. Se sentó en una mesa y empezó a leer.

Pasó un rato, un muchacho pelimarrón se acercó y se sentó en la misma mesa que ella. Este llevaba un libro en la mano, era la primera vez que ella lo veía con un libro, y podría ser la última

-Hola- saludó Lisa tímidamente. El muchacho sonrió despacio mientras parecía examinarla con la mirada, bajo su ojo mostraba el borde morado causado por la pelea.

-Hola, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?- preguntó el muchacho con un toque de preocupación

-Si…Bart me ha salvado, bueno, en realidad Bart y Jessica- respondió Lisa tranquilamente, antes de agregar otra noticia – Han mandado a Millhouse a una correccional, ¿sabes? Sus padres han pensado en irse de vacaciones hasta que la gente olvide un poco el problema-

-Supongo que debe haber sido un buen lío… ¿desde cuando se volvió así?-

-Pues en realidad yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que lo único que quería era… atención- dijo Lisa con un pequeño tono de tristeza.

La verdad era que nadie había sido amable con Millhouse en todos esos años…y podría haber sido esa la razón de que se tornara en alguien tan agresivo…

-Nos han dicho que esa ley se estableció hace poco, quizás si hubiese tenido más tiempo…solo lo hubiesen mandado a detención- comentó el muchacho sonriendo suavemente.

Lisa había estado a punto de olvidar algo importante, Nelson había estado metido en numerosos problemas.

-Sí…lo más seguro es que sí, ¿han sanado tus heridas?-

-Algo así- respondió Nelson con uva vaga sonrisa en la cara –Por lo menos he dejado de sangrar-

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?-

-mmm…bien, se puede decir. Esta con yeso y lleno de moretones…y molesto, pero esta vivo- Lisa sonrió, acababa de recordar el rumor, ellos ya habían cobrado su "venganza", no pasando de una broma, le alegraba saber de que no habían realizado ninguna masacre. Quizás debería preguntar…solo para salir de dudas…

-Dime Nelson- dijo tranquilamente Lisa, sin quitar su suave sonrisa –Han sido ustedes ¿no? Ustedes le han jugado la ultima broma a Millhouse- Nelson sonrió maléficamente y respondió

-Si, a nadie le gusta que lo hagan volar- este último comentario fue acompañado por las pequeñas risas de ambos. Lisa notó, sin preocuparse demasiado, las miradas de la poca gente que ahí estaba clavadas en ellos, posiblemente Nelson también las notó, pero no les prestó importancia…o quizás ya estaba acostumbrado…

Su sonrisa la tenía hipnotizada, ella también sonreía, por unos segundos sintió fuertes ganas de abrazarlo, sentía ese sentimiento crecer dentro de ella, y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía, parecía que sus ojos habían quedado enganchados de por vida a su figura. El muchacho se limitaba a ojear el libro que llevaba con él.

Era una sensación "estresante" pero agradable…debía ser…que él era la persona que más quería.

* * *

Esa tarde su plan de descansar había sido frustrado por dos rubias, una pelirroja y una morena, habían tocado a su puerta y la habían "arrastrado" hacia las tiendas del inmenso centro comercial. Entraron en una elegante tienda de ropa. Tenía la sensación de saber que era lo que pasaba, no hacia falta preguntar pero…

-¿Para que hemos venido aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Para elegir vestidos para la fiesta de Alex-

-¿vestidos? Pero…-

-Ay Lisa, no te preocupes por el dinero- dijo Alex mientras jugueteaba con su tarjeta de crédito –Para eso tenemos esto-

Sus amigas contemplaban los, tenía que admitirlo, hermosos vestidos. Había vestidos muy bonitos, tal vez…

La rubia de ojos marrones la jaló por el brazo –Tu vienes conmigo- dijo Avril llevándola a una de las partes de la inmensa tienda. Avril señaló unos vestidos rojos y negros- Me parece que estos dos colores van bien contigo-

-Pues creo que si, pero…-

-Mira, ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Avril alcanzándole un vestido negro, la tela era muy suave y brillante…pero era demasiado escotado para el gusto de Lisa.

-Nah…no creo que sea capaz de ponerme esto-

-Bien… ¿y que tal este?...am…- El vestido que Avril sostenía era muy bonito, pero la espalda parecía no existir en aquel singular diseño. La muchacha lo devolvió y cogió uno que encendió resplandor en los ojos de ambas. Era muy bonito, rojo con un listón de seda roja cubriendo la cintura, simple y lindo.

Avril le alcanzo el vestido a Lisa y procedió a empujarla dentro de un probador, no le quedó más opción que ponérselo, luego de hacer eso salió. Avril sonrió amistosamente –Ese vestido te queda como guante a la mano, ¡eh chicas, vengan acá!- sus amigas se acercaron.

Alex rodeó observando a Lisa cuidadosamente –La tela es de muy buena calidad, buena costura, simple, pero atractivo. Definitivamente Lisa, has encontrado a tu par-

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Allison

-Claro que va a ir, por eso las he traído aquí, para asegurarme que vayan- dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lisa sonrió también, regresó al probador y se cambio. Volvió a su casa con la caja de un vestido en la bolsa de la elegante tienda en la que habían estado.

Escondió la bolsa de la vista de su madre, sabía que empezaría a bombardearla con preguntas si veía la bolsa. Se metió en su cuarto y decidió avanzar el trabajo de ciencias. Ahora si planeaba "descansar"…pero como siempre, sus intentos fueron frustrados por el golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermana menor

- Ven, mamá quiere hablar con nosotros-

-Esta bien… ¿pasó algo?-

-Espero que sí- dijo Maggie mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Lisa le siguió, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría estar pasando…conociendo la situación…podría decirles que empaquen sus cosas…

Marge estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, lisa y Maggie se sentaron en el mueble de al frente.

-Bien…niñas, me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la que no quieren dejar esta ciudad…-

-Esta bien- dijo Maggie despreocupadamente –Tengo novio- Marge quedó boquiabierta al igual que Lisa, nunca lo habían sospechado. Aunque ahora las cosas empezaban a tener un poco más de sentido. Ahora entendían por qué salía y nunca decía nada…por qué había cambiado tanto…tenía novio

-Margaret Simpson… ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?- preguntó Marge bastante sorprendida. Maggie se encogió en hombros –Pues…sabia que reaccionarían así- Maggie suspiró –Lo siento…pero entiéndanme…no me quiero ir de este sitio- Marge miró a Maggie, luego a Lisa, y al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes que decir Lisa?-

-Mamá…se que este año acabo la escuela…pero…mi vida esta aquí, este sitio es especial para mí…-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si…-respondieron las dos muchachas a coro

-Entiendo…miren chicas, hablaré con su padre…intentaré hacer algo…pero no aseguro nada, ah y no olviden que mañana en la tarde salimos de viaje por el feriado-

Había olvidado por completo que el día siguiente era feriado, junto con los dos que le seguían, que distraída se estaba volviendo. Luego de la perturbante conversación con su madre, Lisa subió a su cuarto y decidió tomar una siesta, no pensaba volver a contestar la puerta ó el celular. A su mente se asomaban recuerdos del día, una sonrisa…y un vestido rojo….Recordaba que le preocupaba algo, algo que había olvidado por un tiempo, le preocupaba hablar en sueños…y que alguien la escuchara, fue por eso que empezó a encerrarse en su cuarto. Había veces que soñaba volar…otras soñaba caminar por largos caminos…a veces soñaba con él, y esos eran los sueño que no quería que nadie escuchara…quizás esa noche se iba a embarcar en uno de esos sueños. Por eso sonreía mientras dormía.

* * *

El pelirrojo acomodó sus libros sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, había sido un día muy agotador…había intentado llamar a Lisa, pero tenía el celular apagado… ¿podría ser que la hubiese decepcionado? Después de todo, ella era amiga de Avril…podría ser que le hubiese molestado el hecho de que, posiblemente Avril se hubiese sentido mal por su culpa, porque estaba confundido…preferiría no pensar así, pero sabía que había un grado de posibilidad.

En fin, si quería a Avril, era una chica linda, tenía un buen corazón, era muy inteligente…pero también tenía a otra chica flotando en su mente, Lisa. Había intentado sacarla de su mente, convencerse de que solo era una ilusión, que no era nada real, pero no había podido, no podía. No quería hacerle daño a Avril, si es que ya no se lo había hecho.

Había algo que no lo dejaba en paz… ¿sentía Lisa algo por él?...pues la verdad parecía que no, parecía que la chica estaba pensando en otra persona…o bien podría estar equivocado y era porque estaba muy distraída…

En Irlanda lo único que había hecho era preguntarse si Lisa se acordaría de él, se había ido por seis años, y todo había cambiado…bueno, quizás debería ser así, es decir, si se ponía a pensar más…seis años era mucho tiempo…suspiró. Tal vez debería decirle a Lisa lo que sentía…era la única respuesta que encontraba para liberarse de esa maldita confusión…

Tenia que hacerlo, por más que le costara…y pronto.

* * *

La rubia se paseaba por su cuarto, metiendo rápidamente sus libros a la mochila de viaje, Homero había decidido que irían al campo, a acampar al aire libre. Ella, por su parte, había decidido que sería una buena ocasión para relajarse, sabía que al volver tendría cosas de que preocuparse, como la fiesta de Alex, a la que iba a asistir. Suspiró.

Bajó las escaleras juntó a su maleta de viaje y subió al carro. Durante el camino nadie habló. Bart y Maggie disfrutaban de la música de sus reproductores, mientras que ella leía tranquilamente su libro favorito.

"…_Por alguna razón decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa, y yo lo dejé por supuesto. Aunque yo miraba la vereda, y aunque no hablamos, yo sabía que él me estaba mirando, y eso me hacía feliz. Sentía ganas de hablarle, ¿pero de que? ¿De cuanto le quería? No, no podía, por aún no. Pero lo iba a hacer, me había hecho la promesa, mi meta era hacerle saber que yo le quería, aunque me derritiera de nervios en el intento..."_

Lisa dejó de leer para analizar un poco. No había pensado en eso antes…no había imaginado que pasaría si… ¿Quería decirle a Nelson lo que sentía por él? Un sentimiento extraño recorrió su cuerpo…si…sí quería, y lo sabía perfectamente, y siempre lo había sabido, ya no aguantaba más ¿Cuánto podía soportar? El sencillo pensamiento corrió por su mente. Clavó su mirada en la ventana del carro mientras pensaba…no tenía la mínima idea de lo que podría pasar….Una vez le había dicho, ¿reaccionaría igual? Claro que no, ya habían pasado seis años, y él había cambiado mucho…en ese caso habían dos opciones:

Podía decirle...y si no sentía lo mismo... ¿Como le hablaría de nuevo?

Arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo cuando acabara la escuela…

¿Qué quería ella? Notó que su madre la estaba observando por el espejo retrovisor del carro, así que pretendió volver a su lectura

"…_Durante un tiempo yo había soñado que sería el quien cumpliría mi meta 'y ojala así sea' me decía a mi misma ¿Quién decía que no podía ser así?..." _

Cierto… ¿Quién decía que no podía ser así? Un suave rojo apareció en sus mejillas. Si eso pasara… ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Bueno, sería más bien un ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Porque estaba segura de que eso que ella sentía no iba a cambiar…

El carro se detuvo en un campo. Por fin podría descansar un poco. Era un campo al borde de un lago, más allá había un bosque. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, por lo menos ahí no había contaminación. Luego de desempacar todo y armar las carpas, se sentó en la orilla del lago, sumergiendo sus pies en este. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, no desde lo que pasó con el lago de Springfield…

Su hermano fue a parar a su costado, la miró por un rato y luego habló

-Oye Lis…mira, se que no me he portado muy bien contigo estos últimos años…solo quiero que sepas que lo siento- Lisa volteó a ver a Bart, ¿se estaba disculpando?

-Yo tampoco me he portado "bien" contigo Bart- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa reconfortante. Su padre llamó desde atrás

-¡Niños vengan aquí, tenemos que hablar!- Bart y Lisa se miraron, ambos sintieron ese agradable presentimiento. Ambos caminaron hasta el campamento, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera estaban sentados Marge, Maggie y Homero, que acomodaba un gran filete que sería SU cena.

-Bien niños, se que estos últimos días no han sido muy buenos, y que posiblemente este molestos. Por eso quiero decirles que hemos decidido algo- Los tres hermanos se miraron presintiendo ya lo que iba a pasar.

-No nos vamos a mudar- concluyó Homero. Los tres hermanos saltaron de donde estaban sentados y corrieron a abrazar a su padre y madre.

-Vaya Homero, parece que tu cena se está quemando- dijo Bart burlonamente. Homero corrió sacando el filete caliente del fuego, quemándose las manos

-¡Maldito fuego!- gritó Homero mientras lanzaba el filete al aire para poder soplar su mano, lamentablemente estuvo conciente de lo que acababa de hacer cuando vio su filete hundirse en el lago -¡D'oh! ¡Maldito lago!-

Lisa sonreía mientras miraba la "típica" escena familiar regresar a su vida. Podría ser el inicio de algo bueno, esperaba que lo fuera. Miró al cielo, era azul y limpio, muy bonito y lleno de nubes…azul…en esos días iba a extrañar el azul…

* * *

Los tres se hallaban sentados en una de las veredas de las calles, tenían botellas de cerveza tiradas a su alrededor, y unas cuantas más rodeándolos, a pesar del alcohol la tensión que había estaba aumentando cada minuto.

El muchacho de pelo marrón oscuro y largo observaba con extrema cautela al menor de sus amigos, últimamente actuaba raro…aunque raro era poco. Algo le estaba pasando, y tenia la certeza de que tenía que ver con la chica Simpson, ¿Qué problema tenía con decirles? No le iban a decir nada ¿o sí?...bueno, quizás unas cuantas bromas, lo típico, pero nada más… ¿Qué se le habría metido en la cabeza? Miro a Kearney, el también tenía la mirada en el muchacho, mientras que el ultimo miraba al suelo sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en la otra mano.

-¿Quieren dejar de mirarme así? ¿Qué? ¿Se han enamorado de mi idiotas?- dijo Nelson levantando la cabeza y llevándose la cerveza a la boca. Jimbo le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza, su plan no era dejarlo inconciente, no por el momento.

-Idiota…- murmuró. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que volvieran a hablar

-Basta de estupideces, ya me estoy empezando a aburrir. Muntz, admítelo de una maldita vez- se paró pateando levemente a su amigo para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué quieres que admita?-dijo Nelson parándose para evitar ser golpeado nuevamente.

-No te hagas el idiota- dijo Kearney seriamente -¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez?-

-¿Qué? ¿No confías en tus hermanos?-

-…Esta bien- comenzó el chico de ojos azules –admito que no tengo la mínima idea de lo que están hablando-

-No juegues- dijo Jimbo tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza y lanzando la botella lejos -¿Te gusta la rubia verdad? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites, y ya? ¿No es como con las otras chicas?-

-No, no me gusta-

-¿Por qué si admitiste que te gustaban las otras chicas? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que te gusta esta?- Nelson miró fijamente a Kearney y Jimbo, luego se llevó la cerveza a la boca de nuevo.

-¿Y si fuera así, que? No es un crimen ¿o sí?-

-Hermano, no empieces. Ya te hemos dicho, se nota, no lo hacemos por molestar, solo queremos que lo admitas de una maldita vez-

Hubo un odioso y cortante silencio. Kearney miraba fijamente a Nelson esperando a que reaccionara. Nelson se pasó una mano por el pelo, luego se encogió en hombros y dijo burlonamente mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse de ahí

-Tal vez sí…o tal vez no apestosos, se ven al rato-

Jimbo sintió fuertes ganas de golpearlo con tanta fuerza, que terminaría en el mismo lugar que Starbeam…para su suerte se contuvo, más no Kearney, que le arrojó la botella de cerveza, que rápidamente fue esquivada por la suertuda victima.

-Terminará por admitirlo- murmuró Jimbo –Seguro…y si no lo hace, siempre podemos romperle la cara a golpes- ambos rieron mientras observaban como el otro muchacho desaparecía por la avenida.

Por un momento pensó… ¿podrían tener ellos la culpa? Quizás habían hecho algo y por eso su hermano no les quería decir…Nah, él sabía que podía hacer lo que desease con su vida…de todas maneras, el próximo año no importaría más la escuela.

Pateó una de las latas, en serio ¿ellos tenían la culpa de que fuera…así de terco?...podría ser…toda su vida se habían preocupado por guardar ese aspecto "duro", solamente para ser alguien, para tener el respeto de la gente…y había sido el plan perfecto…pero… ¿esa perfección tenía defectos? Esperaba que no fuera así, porque entonces habría tirado su vida a la basura…

-Ya hay que quitarnos, antes de que aparezca Wiggum-

-Séh, no tengo dinero para sobornos-

* * *

Podía oler el suave olor del campo. El viento de la mañana pasaba suave y frío. Su sueño había sido interrumpido por el cantar de un ave. Se sentó afuera de su carpa a observar el amanecer. Era lindo…parecía que el cielo estaba incendiándose, las nubes estaban en llamas. Se abrazó así misma.

Desearía mucho compartir esa vista con una sola persona…como lo había hecho antes…lamentaba el hecho de que no estuviera cerca en ese instante…tenia que admitirlo, adoraba que apareciera de la nada y le hablara. Por más diferentes que fueran… ¿haría tanto daño que estuvieran juntos?...no, no lo haría, porque era… ¿equilibrado talvez? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de su madre posándose en su hombro. Alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Marge, esta sonreía cariñosamente. Se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-Se que no te gusta que me inmiscuya mucho en tus asuntos, pero no me puedes mentir…conozco esa cara- Lisa sonrió ligeramente, sorprendida por el gran instinto maternal de su madre

-Dime, ¿si?- pidió Marge. Lisa suspiró antes de empezar a revivir otra vez la historia. Le sorprendió el entendimiento de su madre, y la suave sonrisa que mantenía mientras le contaba como se sentía y que quería. Había sabido desde un principio que no iba a poder ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

-Bien- dijo Marge cuando Lisa terminó de contarle todo –Parece que tenías razón, esto te toca resolverlo a ti…pero- dijo Marge mientras se disponía a abrazar a su hija –esta vez solo recuerda que el cerebro no es todo lo que debes escuchar, estoy segura que sabes a lo que me refiero- Lisa asintió recibiendo el abrazo de su madre.

Luego de un rato Marge le soltó y se paró volviendo a su carpa –Será mejor que te abrigues si no quieres pescar un resfriado- Lisa asintió y volvió su mirada al lago. Podría ser que Marge tuviera razón….

Volvió a su carpa y cogió su casaca y decidió pasear por el campo. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, pero no contestó, estaba ahí para relajarse. Camino por el borde del lago hasta llegar a la orilla del bosque y luego empezó el regreso. Solo le quedaba ese día, era jueves…por la noche volverían a casa, y dentro de unos días era la fiesta….

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, y pronto vio en los pasillos de la escuela, grandes grupos de gente recibiendo un sobre pequeño y blanco. La invitación para la fiesta de Alex Whitney. Era ese fin de semana, en la casa de la misma…y era formal. No solía ir a las fiestas, era una de las pocas a las que había asistido en toda su adolescencia…tal vez sería bueno que asistiera a más fiestas.

Alex había invitado a todo el mundo, podía ver los sobres en las manos de todos…la razón…no la sabía, pero había sido algo muy bueno de su parte. Una morena llegó a su lado.

-Hola-

-Hola Janey… ¿has visto a la profesora de ciencias?-

-Creo que sí, no me digas, ya has terminado la tarea-

-Algo así, en realidad quiero que me diga si lo que he hecho esta bien-

-Vamos a buscarla, me pareció verla en el laboratorio-

-Ok, vamos- Ambas chicas recorrieron los pasillos, mientras caminaban sintió una mirada cerca y volteó discretamente. Un grupo de chicos pasaba vigilando todo. Su mirada se fijó específicamente en el menor de los muchachos, el muchacho volteó dejando mostrar una suave sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella. Sintió su boca abrirse ligera y tontamente, apresuró a mostrar su sonrisa observando como el muchacho se alejaba.

Vio como el más alto volteaba para lanzarle una mirada asesina. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante aquella mirada fría… ¿la…la había visto? Más bien ¿se había notado tanto?

Janey la jaló del brazo y la miró sorprendida -¿Qué ha sido eso?- Lisa puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio. Janey arrastró a Lisa hacia un salón vacío, y dijo con asombro -¿Te gusta Jimbo Jones?- Lisa la miró fijamente, tenía que admitir que lo que acababa de pasar había sido tremendamente raro.

-No- respondió Lisa

-¿Entonces quien? ¿Kearney? Lisa te quedaste una "hora" mirando hacia ellos, no puedes negarlo, se nota-

-No es Jimbo, y menos Kearney…- Lisa suspiró ¿Era acaso que todo el mundo iba a terminar sabiendo su secreto?...de todas maneras…podía decirle a sus amigas, no era un crimen después de todo

-Lisa Simpsons estoy esperando tu respuesta, sabes que no le diré a nadie-

-Si…lo se, es que…no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían ante esto, por eso te pido que todavía no le digas nada a las demás-

-Ok, pero dime-

-Me gusta Nelson Muntz-

-No entiendo como es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta- dijo Janey disminuyendo su expresión de sorpresa –ahora nuestro "rompecabezas" tiene solución-

-¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó Lisa asustada. La morena se encogió en hombros

-Bueno…se notaba que te gustaba alguien, pero no quien era- Lisa sonrió suavemente y clavó su mirada en el suelo. La morena le dio unas palmadas en el hombro –mmm…oye, pero tu te llevas bien con el ¿verdad?-

-Si...algo así-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿problema?-

-Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, y quien sabe…talvez siente lo mismo por ti-

-…podría ser…-

Ambas sonrieron mientras salían del salón.

* * *

Entró a la biblioteca, el lunes tenían examen de química y sabía que alguien estaría ahí. Prácticamente, ella estaba ahí por que sabía que él iría a buscarla en ese lugar. Se sentó en una de las mesas y abrió sus libros, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera esa mirada clavada en su cabeza, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no levantó la mirada.

-Hola- saludó Nelson

-Hola- respondió Lisa mientras el se sentaba en la misma mesa. Llevaba con el los libros de química, tal y como ella había supuesto.

-Oye…quería pedirte un favor-

-Si, dime- respondió Lisa con una tímida sonrisa. El muchacho sonrió también

-Pues… ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?- dijo mientras le pasaba uno de los libros. "Sales" pensó Lisa, pues sí, sabia que la mayoría de gente encontraba esa rama de la química complicada. Sonrió.

-Claro- se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para no alzar demasiado la voz. Podía sentir el suave aroma que desprendía el muchacho, era un sedante para ella, intentaba concentrarse, y lo lograba con dificultad, más no lograba sacudirse el sentimiento de unos grandes y profundos ojos azules siguiéndole cada movimiento.

Lo miraba de rato en rato, no conseguía pillarle mirándola, pero sabía que lo hacía…. ¿acaso el también sabría que ella lo estaba mirando?

-Eres una magnifica maestra- dijo el pelimarrón, Lisa sintió sus mejilla encenderse de un rojo claro.

-No ha sido nada-

-De no ser por ti reprobaría los exámenes de química muy seguido-

-Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites, sobre todo para los exámenes- el muchacho asintió, fue por un momento que le pareció ver un centello rojo cruzar rápidamente por el rostro del muchacho, pero creyó que había sido solo su imaginación.

-¿Sabes que eres una persona muy agradable?- dijo Nelson mientras revisaba un poco más el tema –Es muy difícil encontrar gente como tú hoy en día- Esta vez fue Lisa quien sintió el centello de rojo vivo cruzar su cara.

-Por cierto…- comenzó el pelimarrón

-¿Si?-

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Whitney, verdad?-

-Sí…supongo- dijo Lisa ocultando su rostro rojo tras su libro -¿Y tú?-preguntó guardando la poca calma que tenía

-Si…supongo- dijo el muchacho mientras acomodaba de golpe sus libros dentro de su mochila –Muchas gracias por ayudarme, tengo que irme, te ves al rato-

-No hay problema, nos vemos- dijo Lisa conteniendo el impulso de seguirle, sus mejillas ardían en rojo.

Pretendió devolver su atención a los libros, con el fin de que el rojo se apaciguara, pero notó las miradas de ciertas personas sobre ella, decidió ignorarlas, o por lo menos intentar hacerlo. Suspiró mientras contemplaba el libro que traía con ella, era inútil intentar concentrarse por el momento, lo sabía perfectamente, sabía también que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en él….recordó lo que su madre le había dicho,…talvez…talvez podría tomar su consejo y…y decirle.

Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó por su cara, solo tenía que esperar un poquito más…

* * *

Esa noche iba a dormir en la casa de Alex, afuera ya estaba todo listo, ya había bastante gente. Las chicas y ella se estaban arreglando dentro de la inmensa casa de los Whitney. La casa de Alex era inmensa, bastaba saberlo con enterarse de cuanta gente había invitado a la fiesta, la cual sería en el área del jardín.

Cepillaba su largo y rubio cabello, llevaba una bincha del mismo color del vestido que llevaba. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo tenía los ojos ligeramente delineados con negro, nada más, a diferencia de las otras chicas, a ella le gustaba verse natural. La pelirroja puso una mano en su hombro

-Vamos, nos esperan afuera-

-Dime Allison… ¿Cuánta gente hay afuera?-

-Muchísima, tanta como invitó Alex- ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir al jardín.

El jardín de los Whitney estaba lleno de gente, hablaban y tomaban martini, vodka ó cerveza, parecían divertirse mucho.

Sus ojos se movían por todos lados, la gente volteó para mirarla un par de veces ¿Qué? ¿No esperaban que asistiera en blue jeans, o sí? Ella había llevado vestido toda la primaria…pero parecía que ya nadie recordaba eso.

-Hey, chicas- llamó Alex. Llevaba un vestido palo rosa, y el pelo suelto –Oigan ¿se están divirtiendo?-

-Si, esta todo muy animado-

-Me alegro, estuve planeando esto por meses, ya se está acabando el año ¿Por qué no hacer una súper fiesta? La gente anda muy estresada en esta época-

Las chicas sonrieron, había mucha gente ahí, eso mareaba a Lisa, pero no pensaba retirarse, eso sería descortés…además de que sería apaleada por sus amigas…no era conveniente. Decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de las grandes y largas mesas.

Observó por un momento a la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la moderna música, alumbrados por las luces de colores, y abrigados por el sabor del licor. Reconoció a varias de esas personas, como a Martin Prince, quien coqueteaba discretamente con Janey, esta no prestaba mucha atención, incluso Ralph Wiggum estaba por ahí, realmente no había cambiado mucho…en fin, algunas personas nunca cambian…otras en cambio….

Vio al muchacho de pelo marrón acercarse tranquilamente, se veía muy bien en traje negro y corbata. Este sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado

-Hola-

-Hola Nelson-

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Nelson mientras tomaba una de las copas de la mesa

-Si, eso creo- respondió Lisa mientras hacía lo mismo que él, aunque no solía tomar, pero por alguna razón halló la copa en su mano…

-Te ves bien- comentó él, causando que Lisa se sonrojara un poco, por suerte, esta bebía de su copa y esto ocultó un poco su reacción

-Gracias, tu también-respondió Lisa con una dulce sonrisa –Por cierto, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?-

-Están por ahí, llenándose de cerveza. Creo que es la única razón por la que decidieron venir- respondió Nelson mirando en dirección a la gente. Lisa se perdía mirándolo, no podía dejar de hacerlo y…y por algún extraño motivo, sentía que también la estaba mirando…

Si fuera tan fácil decirle como se sentía…

Tomó una copa más de la mesa, él hizo lo mismo, ambos sonreían tenuemente…

…Si fuera tan fácil lo haría….

* * *

-Lisa- llamó alguien, no podía saber quien era porque tenía los ojos cerrados –Lisa, son las dos de la tarde- la muchacha de vestido rojo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una morena y descubriendo que estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la inmensa casa.

-Vaya…si que se divirtieron anoche chicas- bromeó esta. Lisa despertó con el olor a licor prendido en ella, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, casi nada en realidad, es más, tenía que hacer una pregunta

-Oye Janey, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si dime-

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí anoche?-

-Ah, verás, Martin y yo las subimos, estaban realmente ebrias-

-¿Qué-e?-

-Si, y se la han pasado de maravilla, sobre todo tú y Alex-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lisa asustada

-Humm…ya te enterarás-

-¿No vas a decirme?- solo quiero saber si hice alguna estupidez-

-No, tú no has hecho nada que califique como "estupidez"- respondió la morena entre risas. Lisa se sobó la cabeza, le dolía bastante

-¿Y las demás chicas?-

-Han bajado para tomar desayuno, vamos nos están esperando- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole una mano a Lisa para ayudarla a levantarse. La rubia se levantó de la cama, descubriendo así que estaba un poco mareada, además de que seguía llevando el vestido rojo.

Para su suerte bajó las escaleras de la casa sin mucha dificultad. Abajo las esperaban las demás chicas, que también llevaban puestos los vestidos, por lo visto solo Janey había conseguido ponerse el pijama.

-Hola- saludó Alex –vengan, siéntense- dijo la rubia ofreciéndoles asiento en la mesa de desayuno -¿Qué tal la han pasado anoche?- preguntó

-Bien…supongo-

-Oh ¿tu tampoco recuerdas nada?-

-No mucho-

-Bueno, parece que las dos únicas personas que recuerdan algo son Avril y Janey, entonces ¿Quién de ustedes dos nos dirá que tal la pasamos anoche?-

-Ah…-dijo Avril mirando a Janey

-No me mires a mí, te toca explicar a ti- respondió la morena

-Ah…esta bien- dijo Avril rendida -¿Cuánto quieren saber?-

-Todo- respondieron las tres chicas a coro

-Bien…aunque no recuerdo todo, así que Janey tendrá que continuar la mitad. Alex, te subiste a una mesa, alegando que estabas en la cima del Empire State- Avril contempló a su amiga esconder su cara entre sus brazos por la vergüenza mientras que las demás contenían la risa –Al, has bailado macarena con uno de los meseros, y luego le has preguntado que shampoo usaba-

-Oh por dios- respondió la pelirroja entre risas

-Y bien…Lisa…primero te vi hablando con Nelson, estaban conversando muy animadamente, solo te diré que ambos se excedieron con las copas, no se más-

-Dios…- dijo Lisa mientras se sonrojaba un tanto

-Si Avril, ahí fue cuando desapareciste de mi vista, a pesar de haber prometido que me ayudarías a cuidar a las chicas- regaño Janey –Bueno, Lisa, pues…tu y Nelson se han excedido con las copas, luego tú le has arrastrado a bailar mmm…-Janey paró para contemplar las caras de asombro de sus amigas –luego me perdí una parte por bajar a Alex de la mesa, cuando regrese a verte te habías quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Nelson. Y ya que casi toda la gente estaba tirada por ahí durmiendo, Martin se ofreció a ayudarme a subirlas hasta el cuarto- Las demás miraron a Lisa sorprendidas, aunque no se podía decir que todas miraban igual de sorprendidas.

-Haber- preguntó Lisa sorprendida -¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-Estaba ebria- dijo Lisa escondiendo su cara roja entre sus brazos

-De hecho, yo creo que nos estas ocultando algo- dijo Allison observándola cuidadosamente –Cuando las personas están ebrias tienden a revelar ciertos secretos- Lo último dicho por Allison espanto completamente a Lisa, ¿acaso ella…? No, no podía, si bien tenía planeado decirle pronto, no quería que fuese de ese modo, no así…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Alex de nuevo –somos tus amigas, puedes decirnos ¿si?-

-Es que…no...No sé como podrían reaccionar…-

-Prometo no hacer escándalo- dijo Alex con una reluciente y convincente sonrisa

-Bien…-cedió Lisa. La reacción de sus amigas fue tranquila en comparación con lo que ella creía. Allison afirmó que había notado algo extraño en ella hace un tiempo, pero que no le había dicho nada para no molestarla…

"Soy un vidrio" pensó "…a estas alturas ya se debe haber dado cuenta…que vergüenza…" podría ser que sí…pero si así fuera, entonces…

"quizás no…"

* * *

Entró a su casa, todo se veía normal, al parecer sus padres no se habían enterado. Se sentía culpable por haber abusado de la confianza de sus padres. Su madre la saludó con una sonrisa

-Cariño ¿Cómo la has pasado anoche?-

-Bien mamá- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa culpable

-No sabes como me alegro de que no hayas llegado como Bart- Había olvidado que Bart también había estado en la fiesta, entonces también debería haber visto…pero ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Subió las escaleras y encontró a su hermano tirado boca arriba en su cuarto

-Bart-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime…de casualidad…-

-Si quieres saber porque no les dije anda, fue porque me pareció injusto delatarte, yo también estaba ebrio, además eres mi hermana-

-Gracias- dijo Lisa mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a Bart –Oye-

-Dime-

-¿Es cierto que sales con la hija del reverendo?-

-Pues si- respondió Bart con una sonrisa –ella es la chica perfecta…por cierto…no sabía que te gustaba Nelson, ¿se la han pasado muy bien anoche, no?- dijo Bart burlonamente, miró a su hermana, quien estaba roja como un tomate, este rió al ver la reacción de Lisa.

-No es mi culpa que te enamores tan fácil-

-¡No me enamoro fácil!-

-¡Entonces si te gusta!- dijo Bart revolcándose de risa

-¡Bart!- gritó Lisa mientras ahorcaba a su hermano, intentando matarle

-Hermanita, hermanita…- dijo burlonamente Bart –Tú lo has dicho, se lo has dicho ayer-

-¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó Lisa al borde del infarto

-Pues en realidad no podría decírtelo exactamente, fue el quien me contó a mi- Lisa parecía haber muerto y resucitado ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Que había dicho?

-Tienes suerte de que haya estado ebrio, la mayoría de personas no recuerdan lo que hacen cuando están ebrios-Lisa suspiró intentando calmarse

-Eso ya lo sé…-

-Si quieres puedo darte un empujoncito-

-No…esto lo resuelvo yo-

-Como quieras- Bart rió un poco más mientras que Lisa se paraba y salía del cuarto.

"Soy una imbécil" pensó. ¿Cómo se había excedido con las copas sabiendo que lo tenía al costado, sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrada a beber? Entró a su cuarto y se tumbó sobre la cama boca abajo ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Solo rezar para que él no recordara nada, para que nadie recordara nada.

¿Sabría alguien de la escuela? Las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido para ella. De la noche anterior solo recordaba su pequeña conversación con Nelson, y los ojos azules mirando hacia la gente que había habido en la fiesta. Y por supuesto recordaba haber sostenido la tercera copa en su mano "Se ve tan mal que una mujer esté ebria" pensó "...y se ve aún peor que se le declare a un chico en ese estado".

En el fondo le hubiese gustado recordar todo, le gustaría recordar haber bailado con el, o el haberle dicho cuanto lo quería…no era justo. No para ella.

El día siguiente era lunes…lo iba a ver…

* * *

Al parecer casi nadie había notado lo del fin de semana, era un "casi nadie" porque sentía un cuchicheo por momentos, Avril había intentado convencerla de que nada iba a pasar, pero desde el punto de vista de Lisa, había algo allí que no estaba bien.

Las clases pasaban rápidamente. Entregó por fin su tarea de química, mirando preocupada al calendario, solo dos meses... Mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos tropezó con Nelson, pero extrañamente este solo se disculpó y se marchó rápidamente. Pasaron cuatro días y era un viernes, se había chocado innumerables veces con el muchacho, pero no habían hablado. Cabría decir que había esa extraña tensión entre ellos dos. Definitivamente, algo había pasado.

Ahora se encontraba ordenando los libros de su casillero. Estaba fundida en los profundos problemas que tenía, cuando de la nada un muchacho pelirrojo se le acercó.

-Hola Colin-saludó Lisa

-Hola Lisa, oye… ¿te parece si hablamos después de la escuela? yo…necesito decirte algo-

-hum…si creo que esta bien ¿nos vemos a la salida?-

-Si, nos vemos- Lisa pudo notar, por la expresión del muchacho, que se trataba de algo muy importante, no tenía la menor idea de que podría ser, ¿es que acaso había pasado algo entre él y Avril?...

A la salida se encontró con Colin en la puerta de la escuela. Ambos esperaron un poco hasta que la gente hubiese salido lo suficiente. La verdad es que Lisa seguía sin entender por qué, pero de todas maneras…. Una vez la escuela estuvo completamente vacía, Colin habló

-Lisa…sabes que eres una muy buena amiga…además eres muy linda y lista. Yo se que no te dejé muy claro porqué me fui la última vez, pero solo quiero que sepas que cuando me fui, dejé algo muy importante para mi…tú- Lisa miraba al pelirrojo, sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que el pelo de este.

Él estaba diciendo algo muy dulce…algo que ella no iba a poder corresponder…

-Se que es repentino, pero…pero, si sigo conteniendo esto me va a destruir el alma, Lisa yo….yo te amo…-

-Colin…yo…- no sabía exactamente que decir, solo sabía que no podía decir "si" porque sería mentira, le mentiría y se harían daño, además…ella quería a alguien más. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, lo que iba a hacer no iba a ser nada fácil…nunca es fácil romperle el corazón a alguien…

-Colin, lo que dices es muy lindo, pero…pero yo pienso en otra persona ahora, y aceptándote…como algo más que un amigo, te haría daño…nos haríamos daño- miró con un dejo de tristeza al muchacho, sabía que eso no era lo que esperaba oír.

-Esta bien…yo…no puedo obligarte a nada, solo quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Gracias Colin- ambos sonrieron. Lisa lo miró fijamente, no podía negarlo, tenía una bonita sonrisa, se acercó, regalándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose lentamente. Sería bueno tener a Colin como amigo, además estaba segura de que había otra chica rubia, de bonitos ojos marrones, que lo quería mucho y que iba a saber consolarle.

Miró al suelo pensativa ¿es acaso que casa quien debe tener su "ángel de la guarda"? Ella quería el suyo, y lo quería más que nunca. Le dolía que ese ángel no le estuviera hablando, pues para ella su voz era muy dulce, además esos bonitos ojos azules la tenían perdida, y no podía librarse del encarnado deseo de meter sus manos en aquel pelo marrón claro…la manera en que el la trataba era muy amigable…había cierto…¿cariño?...podría ser.

Sonrió mientras recordaba, había sido muy obvia de niña, y el muy distraído de hecho, porque, tal vez de otra manera, el se habría dado cuenta mucho antes.

Las semanas pasaban rápido, ese verano mandaría su carta a Yale, y no tenía la menor duda, sería aceptada. Probablemente tendría mucho éxito, conseguiría un buen trabajo y… ¿y luego que? Si, eso era algo en lo que no había pensado durante su niñez. Iba a estar sola…y no quería. Por eso necesitaba no perderlo de nuevo…porque entonces perdería su "cariño" también…

* * *

Estaban sentados en las veredas de la calle, solo estaban ellos a necesidad de tratar un tema "importante".

El muchacho pelimarrón miraba al suelo. Sentía como sus amigos lo miraban de reojo, eran bastante molestos. Y ahora no se trataba de Jimbo y Kearney, ahora también se les había unido Dolph. Eran odiosos, ¿Cuál era el apuro en hacerle admitir que le gustaba Lisa? Tenía que haber alguna razón. Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Chicos- dijo captando la atención de sus amigos -¿Han apostado?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si han apostado porque termino con Lisa Simpson- dijo el pelimarrón intentando mantener la calma que ya venia guardando desde hace mucho

-No, has sido tu quien lo ha admitido solo, tu solo por culpa de la cerveza-

-Eso te pasa por terco, bien pudiste admitirlo tranquilamente, pero no, tenias que emborracharte para soltarlo en plena fiesta, no deberías ni quejarte ¿Qué te costaba contarnos? ¡Nada! ¡Debería golpearte por ser tan terco, y por idiota!- regaño Dolph, haciendo que sus hermanos quedaran asombrados, nunca había mostrado esa parte de su "pacifico" carácter.

Hubo un molestoso silencio antes de que volvieran a hablar -¿Es por lo que pasó cuando teníamos diez verdad?- preguntó Jimbo

-…-

-Si es por eso lo sentimos ¿ok? Somos unos idiotas, pero hemos crecido y nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, puedes elegir un buen golpe o confiar en nosotros- dijo Jimbo mientras apretaba los puños. Nelson rió, sabían muy en el fondo que no les tenía miedo, y que los golpes que le daban, no le dolían en lo absoluto.

-¿De que te estás riendo?- reclamó Kearney. El pelimarrón cayó al suelo, muerto de risa

-Son una bola de idiotas-

-Mocoso de mierda- dijo Jimbo mientras pateaba a su amigo. Nelson se paró, aún sin dejar de reírse, ante las preocupadas miradas de sus amigos.

-Maldita sea- exclamó mientras intentaba calmarse. Sabía que tenían razón, lo que le parecía tan chistoso de la situación, era que lo había sabido desde hace mucho, y había sido tan idiota que llevaba negándoselo mucho tiempo. Tan torpe como los niños que solía golpear de vez en cuando. Sí, sí le gustaba Lisa Simpson ¿y que? Se los iba a decir, para poder librarse de ellos de una buena vez

-Son una bola de idiotas, porque tienen razón- dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared.

Tenía que decirle…en algún momento, durante lo largo de la semana se había chocado varias veces con ella, pero no había podido hablarle…no después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Alex Whitney. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía él que emborracharse ese día? ¡No había podido detener a Lisa! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo lo que paso? Ese tenía que ser su castigo por abusar de la gente todos esos años, ahora le tocaba pagar a él… ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser diferente a las otras chicas? Definitivamente, ella tenía un valor muy especial para él…y…y que le hubiera dicho…lo que sentía por él…era algo que hacía que se perdiese….

Solo tenía un problema, a veces la gente, bajo la influencia del alcohol revela sus secretos más profundos, y otras veces dice cosas que no son verdad...y que de verdad no siente, y a él solo le quedaba una manera de averiguar si lo que le había dicho esa noche era verdad…

Cuando era niño soñaba con que algún día volverían a estar juntos, con que algún día podría abrazarla sin preocuparse de que nadie se entrometiera. Solía mirarla mucho, solía pasar más tiempo con Bart porque sabía que ella estaría por ahí…había dejado de hacerlo por un tiempo, el tiempo en el que reconsidero masoquista lo que estaba haciendo, porque cada vez que volteaba, había un chico intentando ganársela. Claro que ese chico terminaba en la enfermería en la mayoría de los casos, pero…pero ella estaba cada día más linda, y el no podía golpear a todo el estado.

Así que poco a poco se había convencido de que no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad con ella….

Y inconcientemente era así como sus pensamientos sobre ella habían regresado…había regresado eso y…

-Si no paras con eso voy a pensar seriamente en romperte la cara a golpes- amenazó Kearney. Nelson paró de reír y se sentó en el suelo

-¿Por qué maldita sea tienen que tener razón?- preguntó burlonamente, Jimbo lo cogió por el borde del polo

-Cállate Muntz- reclamó el muchacho mientras lo sacudía. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensaran ellos? Después de todo, no eran perfectos, ninguno de ellos, solo intentaban aparentar serlo…. Jimbo lo soltó, y Dolph lo miró reprochante y dijo

-Has lo que tengas que hacer-

No solían tratar temas como esos, y la verdad que esa frase lo había sorprendido. Hacer lo que tenía que hacer…sí… ¿Por qué no? Tenía mil preguntas en su mente, y ni la mínima idea de cómo responderlas. En el caso de que cometiera la travesura de decirle a Lisa como se sentía… ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella?...no tenia idea. La última vez había sido ella quien le había dicho como se sentía, y hablando en términos "justos" ahora le tocaba a él.

Trató de imaginar que diría pero no pudo….Miró a su amigo pelirrojo

-Dolph- llamó

-¿Qué?-

-No dejes de tomar tus antidepresivos- Dolph estaba apunto de tomar con sus manos el cuello de Nelson y estrangularle, pero este ya se había apartado evitando que lo hiciera

-¿A dónde crees que vas crío?-

-A dar una vuelta-

Escuchó los murmullos y silbidos tras él, así que paró un momento, se dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto con el dedo que hizo callar a sus amigos. Al demonio con sus burlas, ahora solo le importaba una cosa. Lisa Simpson. Y cuando por fin pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos iba a ser él el que se burlara de ellos, después de todo, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor…

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápido y las clases también. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para distraerse…mirando a otra parte…Otras veces la levantaba para ver si podía pillarle mirándola…pero no tubo la suerte…era una tortura, cada vez el sentimiento de querer abrazarle crecía…¿Cuánto más podría soportar eso? ¿Había hecho algo para que no le hablara toda la semana? Bueno…podría ser, aunque no podría juzgar eso del todo…sabía que había un 95 de posibilidades de que recordara lo que había pasado…y el otro 5 eran sus esperanzas de que no…

¿Había sido el sostener una copa el peor error de su vida? Dios la estaba castigando por eso, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

La campana sonó, metió sus libros en su mochila y se dispuso a salir, pudo ver como la profesora abrió la boca, casi indicándole que se acercara, pero no hizo caso…. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, le tomó diez minutos llegar a su casillero…. Mientras arreglaba el templo de sus libros, unas preguntas aparecieron en su mente ¿Qué pasaría si él la odiaba por eso? ¿Qué pasaría si lo había perdido por completo? ¿Qué iba a pasar si un día de esos perdía la esperanza…?... ¿Cuanto más iba a esperar?... ¿Cuanto más iba a llorar?

Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer una débil lágrima que recorrió su mejilla. ¿Aguantar? ¿Esperar? ¿Iba realmente a servirle de algo? Le hubiese gustado olvidar, pero su corazón le pedía que no por favor no lo hiciera… ¿Valía la pena esperar? Le gustaría saberlo.

Para cuando volvió al mundo real ya no había nadie en el pasillo, lo que ella había tomado por unos segundos, habían sido grandes minutos. Suspiró mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro. Todavía tenía que devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, el plazo máximo era esa tarde. La bibliotecaria no estaba en su puesto, y ella empezaba a preguntarse si en verdad, aquella mujer trabajaba ahí. Decidió esperar un poco. Miraba en dirección a la puerta ¿Es que no pensaba aparecer? Si bien parecía que esa mujer nunca llegaría, alguien más lo hizo.

-Lisa…- llamó suavemente un pelimarrón, los ojos de Lisa brillaron, por fin después de dos semanas, dios le había devuelto esa voz que ella tanto amaba, y que tanto había extrañado.

-¿Si?- preguntó con los nervios de punta, hablaba como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca. El muchacho tartamudeó un par de veces antes de hablar

-O-oye, ¿podemos hablar…humm…encontrarnos afuera?- preguntó casi tímidamente mientras la miraba.

-Si claro, no hay problema…- ¿Qué tendría que decirle? Esa situación la ponía nerviosa…Él la miraba fijamente, con esa linda sonrisa en los labios, ella también lo miraba manteniendo esa sonrisa timada que la caracterizaba.

-Te espero- dijo el muchacho mientras salía de ahí. Una vez rota la conexión visual, el cuerpo de Lisa se halló paralizado, ¿estaba molesto? ¿Qué, es que pretendía decirle que no se volviera a acercar?...No, no, el no era asó…pero ¿entonces que? Suplicó al cielo que no fuera nada malo.

* * *

Salió de la biblioteca con suma prisa, sabía que la estaba esperando, y también creía saber donde. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba…. Era la hora cerca al locazo y todo alumbraba suavemente, se sentó junto a él, en el mismo lugar en el que había estado con Keltie Clamsey por última vez…pero esta vez era con él….

-Hola- saludó casi en un murmullo

-Hola- saludó él también. Permanecieron en silencio mirando al suelo por unos segundos y luego habló

-Yo…no soy muy bueno en estas cosas…así que, espero que me entiendas- dijo el muchacho mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo, un pequeño nudo se formó en la garganta de Lisa, y reunió todo su valor para hablar

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?-

-No…no, fue mi culpa. Yo estaba ahí…y no hice nada...lo siento ¿si? Espero que me disculpes…yo…-

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, no…no es tu culpa, fue mi error- dijo Lisa intentando apaciguar a ese ser que tanto quería, el muchacho la miró fijamente por unos minutos, Lisa sonrió tímidamente mientras sentía un suave fuego encenderse en sus mejillas

La poca luz no dejaba ver bien, pero le pareció ver la cara del muchacho un tanto roja, no podía estar segura pero…le pareció escuchar murmurar algo muy suavemente…luego dijo volviendo a unir su mirada con la de ella:

-Eres una buena muy buena amiga ¿sabes? Eres una muy buena persona, me has ayudado mucho….muchas gracias…-

-Tu también eres una muy buena persona ¿si? Es por eso que…que muchas personas…- Lisa no podía terminar de decir lo que quería decir, sentía que estaban más cerca, aunque no estaba completamente segura, y sobre eso…tenía todo sentido de lógica perdido, y solo podía contemplar esa dulce sonrisa y dejar mostrar la suya.

-Se que algunas veces puedo ser un idiota, digo…yo,…yo entendería si cualquier día dejaras de hablarme-

-No…no, yo no haría eso…yo…- Ahora podía estar segura de que la distancia entre ellos había disminuido, por primera vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder notar que el sonrojo en su cara no era una ilusión, era verdadero…

-Soy un idiota- dijo de nuevo –Desde que era pequeño…-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Si...es por eso que…que no supe…- hubo un silencio únicamente interrumpido por el sonido del viento –es por eso que no supe…quererte…yo…-

-…eso tampoco es tu culpa…- dijo Lisa casi en murmullo, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los pensamientos del otro, la sonrisa en la cara de ambos se había borrado –eres…especial…para mi ¿sabes?-

-..Tu también…tu también eres especial para mí…Lisa- sus narices estaban a milímetros, el rojo en las mejillas había aumentado vorazmente y ni la escasa luz podría ocultarlo, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos…su alma…

Aún así…poco a poco dejo de mirarlos, porque dejo de ver. Sus labios rozaron los de él, por primera vez tubo la seguridad de no estar soñando…porque podía sentir eso…

Sintió su labio jugar con los de él, y luego unirse por completo, esa sensación que le venía guardando desde hace tanto….Sintió las manos de Nelson sostener delicadamente su cintura, e inmediatamente se dispuso a poner las suyas en su cabeza, sus ojos se poblaron de lagrimas…

…lagrimas de felicidad…

Y las dejó caer por su mejilla, una dulce mano las secó mientras rompían el beso. Sus frentes estaban apoyadas juntas

-Te amo- dijo este mirándola fijamente

-Yo también…yo también te amo- miró los ojos azules del muchacho, este la rodeo con sus brazos…ella lo abrazó también, ¿había valido la pena esperar?...por supuesto que sí…ahora lo tenía a él, para compartir su cariño…su amor…

"Te amo…no sabes cuanto"….

* * *

**(A/N):** NOOO ;o; ¡se acabo! **Finito**….aunque…hay posibilidades de un epilogo OuO, SIP, un epilogo que ya está hecho, no es muy largo, pero creo que es bonito…si quieren verlo dejen reviews con su opinión

Siempre me ha gustado el LisxNel desde que vi el primer capitulo que habla sobre esta pareja, les agradezco mucho por su tiempo, en realidad disfruté mucho escribir este fic

**Agradecimientos a:**

-Seymour Skinner, mini-misty1.5, PatryBigEvil, Isabel y A.S. Losia, ¡USTEDES FUERON LOS 5 PRIMEROS REVIEWS!

-a musicgirl4e, shinaaa, amiga de mi colegio, ¿Quién sabe que hubiese pasado si no me hubieras apurado como me apuraste? Probablemente seguiría en el capitulo cuatro TTuTT ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS SHINAAA!

-upallnite, o tu opinión sobre el fic siempre me animó a seguir adelante, ¡muchas gracias!

-Cinthia, créeme, compartimos muchas opiniones, ¡gracia por leer!

-Valdemar, tu opinión vale MUCHO créeme son buenos puntos de vista ¡Gracias por leer!

-A todos los demás, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS Y ESPERAR TAAANTO! TuT

Jejeje, bien, nos vemos, ¡byee!


	14. AN: AYUDA

AYUDA

emm, verán, estoy metida en un dilema: publicar ó no publicar? Me han pedido que escriba la segunda parte de este fanfic, pero no se si publicarlo aquí o usar otra cosa XP o inlcuso si publicar la segunda parte. Diganme ustedes. SU OPINION VALE ORO, CREANME _

=D aparte diganme que les gustaría ver en la segunda parte

Gracias!


End file.
